You're Beautiful
by acidda
Summary: Jace Lightwood no tiene miedo a lo inesperado, pero cuando conoce a Clary Fray se da cuenta de lo mucho que le teme a una sola cosa: Enamorarse.
1. Prólogo

Siento que mi vida dio el giro más inesperado jamás pensado, al conocer a una persona que nunca antes habías siquiera imaginado conocer, esta puede poner todo tu balance y todo lo que tú eres a la ruina. Y te pones a pensar que si nunca hubieras conocido a esta persona podrías seguir viviendo de la misma manera en que antes hacías, sabiendo que sería imposible ya que ahora te das cuenta que antes no tenías nada comparado con lo que tienes ahora.


	2. Chapter 1

La lluvia caía a cantaros en las noches de Manhattan, las vocinas de los autos y las luces que iluminaban las calles parecían estar muy lejos. Un destello dorado cruzó la Séptima Avenida-Broadway yendo hacia la estación de la calle 125. Estando dentro, echó su cabello mojado hacia atrás y vio a su alrededor sin prestar mucha atención a las miradas curiosas que se posaban en él, su mirada vagó hasta caer en unos ojos verdes que le miraban fijamente. Y fue como si por un momento todo ocurriera en cámara lenta y solo se encontraran ellos dos en el metro.

Enarcó las cejas sorprendido y la chica apartó la mirada de golpe al ser descubierta viéndole.

"_¿Quién es ella?" _Se preguntó.

Caminó hacia la chica con paso decidido, hasta que vio que una figura alta con lentes que se acercó a ella, se detuvo en seco, la pelirroja sonrió al verle y este le devolvió la sonrisa. El muchacho le dijo algo y luego caminaron hasta perderse de vista.

Sacudió la cabeza.

* * *

- ¿Dónde andabas Jace?

Jace alzó el rostro para ver la expresión molesta en la chica alta de largo cabello negro que se cernía frente a él. Los ojos oscuros de ella le miraban con una furia maternal.

- Por ahí, ya sabes – se limitó a responder Jace.

- Esa no es una respuesta – rebatió la chica.

Jace bufó.

- Lo que importa es que estoy aquí ¿no? Calmate un poco Isabelle – dijo Jace, haciendo un gesto con su mano restándole importancia.

- ¡Tuve que volver a mentir por ti! Si mamá se llega a enterar que sales del Instituto como te venga en gana te va a llevar a otro lugar lejos de nosotros – exclamó Isabelle, una pizca de preocupación se posó en su rostro y por un instante Jace se sentía culpable. - Le dije a Hodge y a Alec que estabas estudiando en tu habitación y no querías ser molestado.

- Esta bien, gracias Izzy – se quitó chaqueta, pesada por la lluvia, y se la colgó al hombro, caminó hacia Isabelle, paraba en las escaleras, posó su mano en la cabellera de ella y la revolvió con cariño, ella le sonrió y luego él siguió su camino escaleras arriba.

Isabelle le observó mientras subía las escaleras, su semblante mostró una preocuación que antes intentaba contener. Nunca sabía a dónde iba Jace por las noches, pero cada vez que lo veía volver sentía un gran alivio inexplicable.

Jace entró en su habitación, colgó su chaqueta en el perchero y se sentó en su cama, se quitó las botas y las dejó a un lado. Miró la hora en su reloj de pared, marcaban las dos. No se sentía para nada cansado y menos con sueño, en cambio, estaba extrañamente inquieto, cayó de espaldas a su cama y cerró los ojos. Una miraba verde circulaba por sus pensamientos, solo eso. ¿Qué le pasaba? Se trataba de otra niña tonta más, otra que se le quedaba mirando con la esperanza que él se fijara en ella. Y eso es lo que había hecho, a pesar de todo, puede que haya sido otra más que lo observará esa noche en la estación, pero en ese corto momento pudo ver más allá, como si ella no lo mirara con embobamiento, como suele pasar, sino con detalle como si lo estuviese estudiando.

Y desde ese momento sabía que algo andaba mal en él.

* * *

- Llegaste tarde anoche.

Clary giró para ver el rostro sereno de su madre tras ella en la cocina. Estaba con los brazos cruzados y pudo notar su barbilla tensa, como si estuviera aguantando gritarle.

- Lo sé, pero estaba con Simon, te lo dije – dijo Clary, intentando calmar a su madre con eso.

- Simon no es una gran protección que digamos – refutó Jocelyn.

Clary giró los ojos.

- No entiendo cuál es tu problema, antes te enojabas porque salía sola y ahora porque salgo con Simon.

- El problema no es que salgas sola o con compañía, es que andes tan tarde en las calles, te pudo haber ocurrido algo, pudieron haberte robado.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Los veinte dolares de mi bolsillo? ¿El virgo? - gruñó Clary.

- ¡Clarissa Fray! - exclamó Jocelyn, más sorprendida que molesta por lo que había dicho su hija. - ¿Por qué estás tan molesta?

- Me tratas como si fuera una niña, tengo dieciséis y aún no me dejas tener mi licencia de conducir – bramó Clary, tomó su bolso y se lo colgó al hombro.

- ¿Es eso, quieres tu licencia? - preguntó Jocelyn.

- No, bueno sí, pero no es el punto, quiero que me dejes de sobreproteger tanto, me puedo cuidar muy bien yo sola.

Jocelyn mordió su labio inferior, podía ver la osadía en los ojos de su hija, la misma que ella había tenido de joven, o eso le habían dicho, no podía negarle el derecho a Clary, puesto que ella misma a su edad lo tuvo.

Jocelyn suspiró con resignación.

- Solo podrías enviarme un mensaje si piensas estar hasta tarde en un lugar y en donde, ¿ te costaría mucho? - pidió Jocelyn, vio como Clary se tranquilizaba un poco y asentía – Y puede que luego vayamos a hacer tu examen de conducir.

Clary sonrió satisfecha de haber ganado, otra vez, una discusión con su madre.

- Bueno luego nos vemos – dijo Clary, yendo hacia la puerta.

- Espera ¿no piensas siquiera desayunar?

- Hoy es turno de Simon de pagar la comida – respondió Clary, Jocelyn la miro unos minutos preguntándose si algún día su hija se daría cuenta lo que ese chico sentía por su hija. - Puede que luego de la escuela vayamos a la cafetería, Eric tiene nueva de su mala poesía y Simon no quiere sufrir solo.

Jocelyn sonrió e hizo un gesto con su mano para que su hija se fuera.

* * *

- La odio, en serio – gruñó Clary, mientras salía de la preparatoria seguida por Simon. - ¿Cómo puede reprobarme el examen?

- Bueno tomando en cuenta que desde que empezó el año te has quedado dormida en sus clases y te has burlado de su cabello en su cara, es muy razonable que lo haya hecho – declaró Simon.

Clary le fulminó con la mirada.

- Pero acepta que se parece a Bon Jovi con esa mata de pelo loco. - Simon ahogo su risa y Clary le sonrió. - Bueno, igual no había estudiado.

- Entonces no tienes porqué molestarte.

Clary se encogió de hombros.

Iban de camino a Java Jones charlando, Clary vio de reojo que alguien los venía siguiendo desde hace unos minutos, se detuvieron en la acera al ver el semáforo en rojo, mientras esperaban, Clary giró lentamente para poder ver a su espia, pero solo habían personas normales, sin nada sospechoso, una mujer hablando por teléfono, varios niños que aún tenían el uniforme del colegio, hombres trajeados, cualquiera pudiera ser la persona que los seguía, pero ninguno parecía prestarles la mínima atención, vislumbró un destello dorado pasando entre la multitud, pero fue tan rápido que no pudo detallarlo bien. Solo una vez había visto un destello como ese. La noche anterior mientras estaba en el metro, estaba ensimismada detallando el lugar para luego dibujarlo para su tarea de dibujo técnico, y bajando las escaleras como un rayo apareció, se quedó sin aire cuando lo vio, tan alto y esbelto que pudo haber sido un Dios griego, con su cabello rubio y sus ojos dorados, nunca había visto a alguien así, aparte de hermoso era interesante y cuando se fijó en ella...

- Clary ven muevete – dijo Simon sacudiéndola del brazo y sacandola de sus pensamientos.

Cruzaron la calle hacia la cafetería. Clary dio un último vistazo hacia atrás y entró.


	3. Chapter 2

- Jace – llamaron a la puerta, era la voz de Isabelle - Jace despierta el desayuno está listo.

Jace alzó su mirada fuera de su libro y vio hacia la puerta.

- ¿Cocinaste tú? - preguntó sin moverse siquiera.

- Eh sí.

- No tengo hambre, gracias – negó raudamente y volvió a su lectura.

- ¡Jace! - bramó Isabelle entrando a la habitación, fulminó con la mirada al rubio tendido en la cama. - Eres un insensible, ¿Si no hubiese cocinado yo habrías comido?

- Naturalmente. - dijo y como respuesta obtuvo un golpe en su pierna izquierda, dejó el libro a un lado y miró a Isabelle – Oh por favor, no te lo tomes a pecho.

Isabelle bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Vas a salir o te quedarás ahí tragando libros? - cuestionó Isabelle.

- La idea de quedarme aquí es muy atractiva – dio un vistazo a Isabelle quien le miraba con ira. - Pero no voy a ser tan injusto con ustedes, sería un horror no verme en un día, no les haré eso.

- Oh claro, que cruz – dijo Isabelle sarcástica.

Jace le sonrió de medio lado y se puso de pie de un salto y salió de su habitación, Isabelle rodó los ojos y le siguió.

- Hasta que al fin te nos unes.

Jace miró al chico de jersey azul y de ojos aún más azules.

- ¿Me extrañaste Alec? - preguntó Jace divertido.

Alec rodó los ojos y le dio un sorbo a su café.

Jace se sentó al lado de Alec en la barra y se sirvió un vaso de jugo, vio como Alec pinchaba con el tenedor lo que deberían ser huevos revueltos, solo que estos estaban con un perturbante color marrón. Alec se dio cuenta que lo miraba y se encogió de hombros.

- Hogde los espera en la biblioteca – anunció Izzy.

- Dile que yo lo veré más tarde – dijo Jace, Alec le miró alzando una ceja e Isabelle frunció el ceño - ¿Qué? Tengo que salir a hacer algo.

- Con que tengamos clases privadas no es como si tuviésemos el derecho de decidir cuando verlas. - le regañó Isabelle.

- ¿A dónde irás? - preguntó Alec.

Pero Jace ya estaba de salida, ignorando los gritos de Isabelle y para cuando Alec fue tras él, ya se había perdido de vista.

* * *

El sol brillaba con intensidad mientras Jace caminaba a paso tranquilo por Bushwick, veía a los niños jugar fútbol, pasar por allí le gustaba, se podía oir los diversos tipos de música de origen latino provenientes de las casas, a pesar de ser uno de los barrios más pobres de Nueva York no le quitaba su encanto único, anduvo por la Calle Jefferson hasta la estación y bajó las escaleras por dos.

Se echo su cabello rubio hacia atrás, una costumbre que tenía.

Miró hacia los lados, esperando algo, pero no estaba seguro qué y tomó el metro hacia Manhattan.

* * *

Pasaba por Bobby para comer algo, teniendo la mirada fija por la ventana mientras esperaba su orden, varios chicos cruzaban la calle, seguramente venían de la preparatoria que quedaba cerca de allí. Logró divisar una cabellera roja a lo lejos y se sobresaltó al reconocerla. Se puso de pie de un salto y salió del establecimiento.

Su repentina conmoción se vio interrumpida al darse cuenta de como estaba actuando. ¿Por qué tanto interés en esa chica?

Corrió hacia ella, estaba a unos metros nada más, Jace frunció el ceño al verla de nuevo con aquel chico de la otra noche, _"¿serán novios?"_ se preguntó a sus adentros. Los siguió por entre el bullicio de gente que había en las calles, tenía la vista clavada en los pasos de ella, no se movía con clase ni de manera atractiva, no como Isabelle, era de lo más común y la verdad eso le gustaba. Se detuvieron en el semáforo y al instante que la vio girar se escondió entre la gente, ella miraba a su alrededor buscándole, era lista, ya sabía que la seguía, el semáforo cambió de color y el otro chico le tomó del brazo y le dijo algo, ella se giró de nuevo hacia él y cruzaron la calle hacia una cafetería, Jace permaneció oculto entre las personas hasta que la chica entró al lugar.

Se acercó hasta la cafetería, observó tras el vidrio como esos dos se sentaban al fondo cerca de una tarima alrededor de más mesas llenas de gente, _"¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer? ¿Ir hacia ella y sacarla de ahí?" _Sacudió su cabeza fuertemente y refunfuñó.

* * *

- Hola soy Jace Lightwood – dijo, sonriendo brillantemente y alzando su mano. - ¡No! De seguro me veo estúpido.

Jace metió ambas manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans y pateó una lata en el suelo mandándola muy lejos. Se hallaba tras la cafetería caminando en círculos mientras practicaba cómo presentarse frente a la pelirroja.

"_La primera impresión siempre es la más importante". _Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Si llegaba a hacer o decir algo estúpido lo arruinaría todo en un segundo.

Llevaba alrededor de unos treinta minutos en eso, cada cinco echaba un vistazo dentro del establecimiento para comprobar que siguieran ahí, miró a la ventana que daba justo frente a ellos, la pelirroja parecía levemente aburrida, tomaba su taza de café con ambas manos mientras le daba un sorbo y seguía garabateando en una libreta. _"¿Qué estará escribiendo allí?" _se preguntó Jace.

Después de unos momentos, todos aplaudieron a Eric mientras bajaba de la tarima, Simon fue tras él y comenzaron a charlar, Clary rodó los ojos, y siguió con su dibujo, había echo la cafetería, aún le faltaba terminar los ventanales, su mirada se dirigió a ellos, se sobresaltó al ver al mismo chico rubio de la otra vez allí parado observándola, él también pareció sorprendido y desapareció de su vista en un parpadeo. _"¿Lo habré imaginado?" _se preguntó a sus adentros.

Clary se puso de pie y caminó hasta el ventanal, se inclinó un poco para ver si el chico seguía ahí.

"_Fui un estúpido, ya me vio, pensará que soy un acosador, que la voy a violar, llamarán a la policía y me arrestarán o mucho peor, le dirán a Izzy" _Jace hizo una mueca, respiró hondo y se inclinó para dar un vistazo hacia la cafetería.

- ¡JODER! - gritó del susto, echándose para atrás al ver el rostro de la chica, igual de sorprendida, plantado al otro lado vidrio. Le dio la espalda y puso una mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo su acelerado corazón – Ahora si que me jodí.

Clary aún algo extrañada vio que el muchacho no se movía, frunció el ceño y salió del lugar, yendo hacia él.

- ¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó, parándose a unos escasos centímetros frente a él.

Jace dejó de respirar y tragó saliva, miró de reojo el cuerpo al lado suyo e intentó calmarse.

- Jace – soltó al fin, girándose hacia ella, pudo ver con mejor detalle su rostro cubierto de pecas y sus ojos viéndole con escepticismo. - Jace Lightwood.

- ¿Qué haces siguiéndome?

Jace enarcó sus cejas al oír el tono tan altanero con el que le hablaba, nunca jamás una chica le había hablado de esa manera y le sorprendió aún más darse cuenta que no le molestaba en absoluto eso.

- Tú no me has dicho tu nombre – dijo él, intentando parecer lo más casual posible.

Clary frunció el ceño.

- No me has respondido – insistió ella.

- Eh no te molestes ¿si? No vengo a hacerte daño ni nada...

- Justo lo que diría un violador.

- ¡No!, bueno sí, eso diría – Clary dio un paso hacia atrás y Jace se preocupo de que saliera corriendo en cualquier momento – No quise decir eso, no soy un violador.

- ¿Acosador entonces? - se cruzó de brazos.

- Bueno... es lo más cerca.

- ¿Desde hace cuanto me sigues?

- Uhg, sabes suena feo que digas eso.

- Pero es la verdad.

- Pues sí... - Jace bajó la mirada avergonzado, luego oyó una risita y vio a la chica que sonreía.

- Soy Clary – se presentó ella, alzando su mano hacia él.

A Jace se le iluminaron los ojos y estrechó su mano con la de Clary, insultándose por dentro al sentirla tan sudada. Clary hizo una mueca y apartó su mano, rió de nuevo al ver el rostro sonrojado de Jace.

- ¿Y por qué me seguías, te conozco de algún lado? - preguntó ella.

- No, la verdad es que no, pero te vi...

- ¡Clary me diste un susto! - soltó Simon tras de ellos, tomo la mano de Clary y ella giró hacia él, el rostro preocupado de Simon se tornó serio al ver a Jace junto a ella – Eh ¿interrumpo?

- Sí.

- No.

Jace y Clary se vieron al instante, Clary le frunció el ceño y Jace se encogió de hombros.

- No Simon, no nos interrumpes – declaró Clary, dandole una última mirada a Jace antes de girarse hacia Simon - Solo estábamos hablando.

Jace captó la luz roja, era su novio.

- Bien – dijo Simon frunciéndole el ceño a Jace y este le devolvía una sonrisa de suficiencia. - Eric y yo vamos a comprar algunas cosas en el super ¿vendrás o irás directo a casa?

Clary lo sopesó un instante, miró de reojo a Jace.

- Estoy algo cansada sabes, mejor voy a casa – dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

- Bien – Simon dio un último vistazo ceñudo a Jace y se despidió de Clary con un beso en la mejilla – Te mando un SMS luego.

Clary asintió y Simon se fue.

Clary se giró hacia Jace y este le sonrió de medio lado.

"_Que no te afecte su sonrisa Clary" _pensó ella, mientras fruncía los labios.

- Y bien... - comenzó Jace

- ¿Y bien qué? - cuestionó ella, cruzandose de brazos, intentando actuar aburrida.

- Espantaste a tu novio para poder estar a sola conmigo – soltó Jace, claramente divertido.

Clary rodó los ojos.

- No es mi novio – confesó ella.

Jace intentó ocultar su sonrisa.

- ¿Si? Pero él parece no estar enterado, justo hace unos minutos me miraba como un novio celoso.

- No seas un imbécil – refutó Clary, Jace alzó los brazos como si ella le estuviera apuntando con un arma.

Jace se alarmó, lo último que quería era caerle mal.

- Disculpa – dijo claramente arrepentido, Clary suavizó su mirada – Entonces ¿te acompaño a casa?


	4. Chapter 3

Clary se removió al sentir el gélido viento contra su rostro, Jace la miró de reojo aguantando las ansias de rodear sus hombros con su brazo.

" _La vas a asustar" _pensó él, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

En el transcurso del camino ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, Clary se debatía si iniciar alguna conversación, "_pero ¿qué le diría? Oye, ¿acostumbras seguir a chicas adolescentes muy seguido o varias la edad?" _contuvo una risa al pensar aquello. _"No, podría ofenderlo"_

- ¿Qué escribías? - preguntó Jace rompiendo el silencio, las calles estaban muy tranquilas ese día, no había tráfico y el sonido de los autos al pasar era agradable.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Clary saliendo de sus pensamientos, miró extrañada al rubio y este ni se inmutó.

- Lo que escribías en esa libreta tuya cuando estabas en la cafetería – aclaró Jace.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas ahí? - preguntó Clary alzando una ceja, fingiendo enojo.

Jace se sonrojó un poco y apartó la mirada, aclaró su garganta y volvió a fijar sus ojos en Clary.

- ¿Qué era entonces? - insistió él, ignorando la pregunta de Clary.

- Uhm... - murmuró, bajando la mirada a sus pies, a Clary nunca le había gustado hablar con los demás sobre sus hobbies, ya muchas personas la habían tachado de nerd, friki y otaku en lo que llevaba de vida, no quería que ese chico extraño, por no decir guapo, pensara lo mismo de ella.

- ¿Escribías tu testamento antes de morir de aburrimiento escuchando poesía de quinta? - Clary soltó una risilla y Jace sonrió como respuesta, él no podía creer estar ahora ahí con ella y poder admirar de cerca su rostro sonriente.

- No... sí me aburría, pero no hacía un testamento – negó ella, sin dejar de sonreír. - Dibujaba.

- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó él sin ocultar su curiosidad.

- La cafetería.

- ¿Y qué tal? - Jace al fin sentía que la tensión entre ellos había disminuido, comenzó a relajar los músculos y guardó ambas manos en sus bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans. - ¿Eres artista?

- Solo es un hobbie nada más – dijo Clary, restandole importancia.

- Quisiera verlo – pidió Jace, encogiéndose de hombros.

Clary le miró directamente a los ojos, por un instante vio un brillo particular en ellos, era extraño que tuviese un color tan dorado, tan inusual y eso solo hacía resaltar más sus rasgos, todo él parecía resplandecer. Jace le sonrió y Clary se dio cuenta de cuanto tiempo se le había quedado viéndole, desvió la mirada a otro lado y sintió sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza.

- Tal vez otro día – dijo ella.

- Entonces nos volveremos a ver.

Clary se encogió de hombros, tratando de fingir indiferencia, pero a Jace no le importó, estaba demasiado feliz como para molestarse.

- ¡Jace! - una voz a sus espaldas llamó, ambos giraron.

Clary vio como una hermosa chica, alta y esbelta se dirigía a ellos con una mirada feroz, tenía su largo cabello negro atado con una coleta, traía unos jeans negros apretados y una blusa suelta color crema. Dio una mirada a Clary y luego se giró para ver a Jace.

- ¡Te estuve buscando por todos lados! - bramó.

- Izzy tranquila – murmuró Jace, algo avergonzado porque Clary viera la escena que Isabelle le montaba en plena calle y asustado de que fuera golpeado por la aireada muchacha. - Eh ¿qué ocurrió?

- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¡Qué ocurrió! Te estuve esperando toda la tarde Jace, recuerda lo que prometiste – chilló Isabelle.

Jace la miró extrañado por un segundo, luego hizo memoria y abrió de par en par su boca.

- Oh Dios lo siento, se me había olvidado – dijo él.

- Ya lo veo – masculló Izzy, viendo descaradamente a Clary con rabia, se giró de nuevo hacia Jace - ¿Quién es esta?

Clary alzó las cejas sorprendida, Jace parecía algo asustado con la presencia de esa chica.

- Isabelle... - murmuró Jace con tono de reprimenda, Izzy rodó los ojos, Jace se dirigió hacia Clary con una mueca como si pidiera disculpas por la actitud de Isabelle – Clary lo siento pero tengo que...

- Oh está bien – le detuvo ella antes de que terminara la frase, se sentía humillada y quería salir corriendo lo más rápido posible de ahí – Adiós.

- Clary – dijo Jace, pero no se movió, ella siguió de largo sin ver hacia atrás ni un segundo. Jace suspiró derrotado y bajo los hombros. Luego recobró energías y miró con enojo a Isabelle - ¡Qué te sucede, estás loca?

- ¿Era tu nueva novia? - preguntó ella, alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡No! Era... ella era uhg ¡olvídalo! - bramó Jace comenzando a caminar del lado contrario por el que se había ido Clary, Isabelle le siguió – Eres en verdad la persona más insoportable del planeta.

- Lo prometiste – susurró Isabelle, mordiendo su labio inferior, algo dolida.

Jace le miró de reojo y suspiró resignado.

- Sí sí, lo sé.

* * *

- Pensé que Simon vendría contigo – dijo Jocelyn al ver a su hija pasar a su lado y seguir de largo. - ¿Se pelearon?

Clary cerró la puerta de su habitación tras de si con fuerza. Jocelyn dio un respingo y se encogió de hombros.

Clary se tiró de cabeza a su cama, giro y vio fijamente el techo por un instante, busco a tientas su almohada y cubrió su cara, dejando salir un grito de exasperación contra ella.

"_Nunca más" _se dijo a sus adentros, mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza _"Nunca más vuelvo a ver a ese Jace en mi vida" _

Recordó cómo la tal _Izzy _le había visto, de seguro era su novia. Clary simplemente fue estúpida, aquel muchacho solo quería aprovecharse de ella, era de esperarse, ningún chico tan... guapo se fijaría en ella con buenas intenciones.

- Cariño compré helado – dijo Jocelyn al otro lado de la puerta.

- No voy a hablar contigo mamá – soltó Clary sin rodeos.

- No he dicho nada – Jocelyn entró a la habitación con un helado de mantecado y dos cucharas en sus manos, vio con preocupación a su hija. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y rozó el embace frío contra en brazo de Clary – Es de mantecado.

Clary puso a un lado su almohada y se incorporó, tomando la cuchara que su madre le tendía y quitándole de las manos el helado, lo abrió, agarró una gran porción de helado y se lo metió a la boca, Jocelyn sonrió.

- ¿Qué pasó con Simon esta vez? - preguntó Jocelyn, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a que su hija discutiera con su mejor amigo, desde que eran unos niños la mayoría del tiempo se enojaban, pero nunca era para tanto.

Clary se lo pensó un poco, no le podría decir a su mamá que se había ido con un completo extraño, ella se volvería loca y comenzaría con sus discursos sobre que tiene que cuidarse más, no hablarle a nadie desconocido, no devolverle ni siquiera la mirada a los muchachos lindos que se acercan a ti (justo lo que hizo con Jace) etc, etc, etc...

- Luego de que Eric terminara, quisieron ir juntos a comprar algunas cosas, yo no quería porque estaba algo cansada, Simon prefirió ir con Eric antes que venir conmigo – mintió Clary lo mejor que pudo, no sabía si su mamá le creería eso, era obvio que Clary iría con los chicos, ella prefería un millón de veces seguir por ahí que estar encerrada en las cuatro paredes de su habitación.

- Eso es normal hija – dijo Jocelyn, acariciando el cabello de Clary con cariño, Clary suspiró aliviada, se había tragado la mentira – Son muchachos, a veces ellos prefieren estar más tiempo entre ellos.

Clary se encogió de hombros, fingiendo mal humor, Jocelyn sonrió, cada vez que veía a Clary era como verse de nuevo a esa edad. Tan terca, siempre queriendo tener la razón y hacer lo que le diera la gana.

- Seguro luego te llama para pedirte disculpas.

- De seguro – murmuró Clary y engulló otra bola de helado.

Jocelyn besó la coronilla de su hija y se puso de pie.

- Luke viene más tarde, iremos a comer ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

Clary negó con la cabeza.

Luke era su padrastro, lo había conocido desde que tenía uso de razón, a veces sentía que era más su padre que el biológico. Su mamá y él hacía ya tiempo que no salían juntos, así que no les iba a quitar ese privilegio.

- ¿Segura cariño? - cuestionó Jocelyn.

- Sí sí, vete a arreglarte, parece como si hubieras estado jugando paintball – señaló Clary, viendo las ropas y parte de los brazos, cuello y rostro de su mamá cubiertos de pintura.

Jocelyn rió y salió de la habitación.

* * *

"_¿Llegaste sana y salva a casa? S.L"_

"_Claro que lo hice idiota ¿Quién crees que soy? C.F"_

"_Uhg ¿idiota? Alguien está de mal humor... ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ese rubio teñido? S.L"_

"_¡Nada! No estoy de mal humor. C.F"_

"_Si claro... ¿Ya hiciste la tarea de biología? No encuentro la pregunta 2. S.L"_

"_Se me había olvidado por completo, que fastidio me da, no pienso hacer nada, le diré mañana a Maia que me de las respuestas. C.F"_

"_No deberías de usar a las personas así. S.L"_

"_Uy Simon está molesto porque le quito la tarea a su noviesita ¡jajaja! C.F"_

"_¡Maia no es mi novia! Sabes da igual, me iré a dormir. S.L"_

- Tonto – murmuró Clary rodando los ojos, dejó su celular a un lado de su cama y siguió dibujando en su libreta.

Recordaba los ventanales de Java Jones, después de tantas veces que ha visitado el lugar ya se lo sabía de memoria. Casi impulsivamente trazó un cuerpo inclinado contra uno de los ventanales. Clary frunció el ceño y borró las líneas con furia. Suspiró y vio su dibujo terminado, se odió a sí misma por un segundo y volvió a tomar su lápiz.

* * *

- Rápido Isabelle – masculló Jace contra la puerta de la habitación de la chica, miraba a ambos lados del pasillo procurando que no viniera nadie para atraparles.

- Cuando eres una chica no existe tal cosa como la rapidez a la hora de arreglarse – declaró Isabelle al momento que abría la puerta, iba vestida con un corto vestido color negro, que se ajustaba perfectamente a todas sus curvas, unas botas de tacón cubrían sus piernas hasta sus muslos, echó su largo manto negro hacia atrás y le sonrió a Jace. - ¡Estoy tan emocionada!

- Sí sí, bájale un poco a tu emoción por un momento, si estás todo el tiempo chillando dile adiós a tu fiesta – refutó Jace, frunciendo el ceño.

Izzy rodó los ojos. Jace caminó con sigiló por el lado izquierdo del pasillo, Isabelle le seguía muy de cerca.

- Dime de nuevo porqué hago esto – pidió Jace mientras bajaban las oscuras escaleras y llegaban a planta baja, por lo general se tomaba el ascensor, pero estarían delatándose si bajarán por ahí.

- Porque eres el mejor hermano de todos.

Jace sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza, se giró hacia Isabelle y la tomó del brazo, llevándola consigo a ocultarse entre las sombras.

- ¿Qué te sucede? - se quejó Isabelle, Jace cubrió la boca de la chica con su mano libre.

Justo en ese momento pasaba Alec, vestido ya con su pijama, una vieja franela de Disney World y un mono suelto color azul marino, traía consigo una taza y un paquete de galletas oreo. Siguió de largo pasando las escaleras por donde hace solo unos instantes habían bajado Jace e Isabelle y desapareció por el pasillo a su izquierda.

Jace soltó a Isabelle de su agarré y retomó el camino, yendo por donde había venido Alec. Isabelle fue tras él hasta que llegaron a la cocina.

- ¿Piensas tomar un bocadillo antes de irnos? - preguntó Izzy, mientras veía a Jace hurgar dentro de la nevera.

- Tomando en cuenta que no he comido casi nada hoy, sí, esa sería una gran idea Izzy, eres una genio – escupió Jace sarcástico.

- Que mal humor tienes hoy – dijo Isabelle, cruzándose de brazos y sopló un mechón de cabello que había caído en su rostro.

Jace le fulminó con la mirada y mordió el pastel que tenía en su mano.

Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Clary ahora mismo, cuándo podría volver a verla, por lo menos ya sabía dónde estudiaba y en qué lugar podría encontrarla.

Sacudió su cabeza. Estaba actuando como un verdadero acosador.

- ¿Ya nos podemos ir? - chilló Isabelle haciendo uno de sus berrinches.

- ¿Cuál es tu apuro? - preguntó Jace antes de terminar de comer su pastel.

Isabelle se removió sonrojándose un poco.

- Solo no quiero llegar tarde – susurró esta.

Jace le miró estudiándola por un segundo, no estaba muy contento de estar ayudándola a escaparse del Instituto a media noche para ir de fiesta, pero esa no era la primera vez que lo hacía, tenían un trato, Jace e Isabelle se cubrían las espaldas cada vez que tenían que escapar por las noches.


	5. Chapter 4

- ¡Despierta de una buena vez Jace! - vociferó Alec, tirando al rubio de su cama.

Jace cayó al suelo y gruñó, abrió con pesadez sus ojos y vio como el techo daba vueltas, luego la malhumorada cara de Alec cubría su campo de visión.

- ¿Qué pretendes, faltando todo el día a clases, haciendo lo que te de la gana? - le regañó el pelinegro, ayudó a Jace a ponerse de pie y este cayó en su cama. - ¿Acaso quieres que mamá se entere y te lleve a otro lugar, eso buscas?

Jace miró con los ojos semicerrados a Alec, sentía la boca seca, nauseas y un terrible dolor de cabeza, no recordaba cómo ni cuándo había llegado a su habitación.

- ¿Izzy dónde está? - preguntó Jace, con voz ronca.

- En el comedor ¿por qué? - cuestionó Alec, alzando sus cejas.

Jace negó con la cabeza levemente.

- Bajo en un minuto – dijo.

Alec le miró cruzándose de brazos, se preguntaba porqué Jace amanecía tan mal y le preocupaba que el rubio no le contara nada, esa no era la primera vez que lo veía así.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó, está vez suavizando su tono de voz, apoyó su mano en el hombro de Jace.

- Sí, solo es otra jaqueca matutina – mintió Jace, se las arregló para darle una leve sonrisa, cosa que no convenció a Alec.

"_Está mintiendo de nuevo" _se dijo Alec a sus adentros. _"Cuándo se dará cuenta que él no puede engañarme"._

Alec ya llevaba tiempo que sabía sobre las salidas nocturnas de Jace e Isabelle, a veces era solo Jace quien se escapaba e Isabelle le cubría, Hodge le creía sus mentiras, pero Alec no, conocía perfectamente a Jace y le dolía que él le ocultara cosas, pero sabía que si no le decía nada, era porque tenía sus razones.

- Tu almuerzo está en el microondas, recalientalo y cuando termines _**ve a la biblioteca –**_ ordenó Alec, haciendo hincapié en lo último. Dicho aquello salió.

Alec entró a su habitación, justo al lado de la de Jace, en ese momento su teléfono celular vibraba, lo tomó, vio el nombre en pantalla y sonrió.

- Hola – saludó Alec al contestar.

- ¿Cuándo será el día en que mamá y papá dejen de tratarme como un niño? - se quejó la voz al otro lado de la línea.

Alec rió por lo bajo.

- El día en que te crezca vello púbico mi querido hermano – respondió Alec con diversión

- ¡Aunque les diga nunca me creerán, esperan a que yo les muestre, eso nunca va a suceder!

Alec soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

- Max estás loco... ¿Dónde están ahora? - preguntó el pelinegro, tomó inconscientemente un bolígrafo de su mesa de noche y comenzó a jugar con él.

- En algún pueblo de Londres, no lo sé, hemos ido a tantos pueblos que ya no recuerdo cuál es cuál – masculló Max, se oía molesto. - Quiero volver, quiero estar con ustedes.

- Lo sé... - murmuró Alec. Sus padres vivían viajando por negocios de la empresa familiar, este año decidieron llevarse con ellos a su hermano menor, dejando a Isabelle, Jace y a Alec al cuidado de Hogde, un viejo amigo suyo y también su maestro privado. Antes viajaba toda la familia, pero por cuestiones de dinero no pudieron darse el lujo esta vez. - Pero anímate ¿has encontrado sitios buenos por allá?

- Nada peculiar – sonó decaído, Alec hizo una mueca de tristeza por un segundo - ¡Pero papá me ha comprado más manga!

- Eh que bueno – a Alec le daba gracia el gusto de su hermano hacia el arte Oriental, pero no se lo criticaba. - ¿Y de qué es, es este ehm...?

- ¡Naruto!

- Sí eso, que bien que te lo compraron – dijo Alec, su bolígrafo se resbaló entre sus dedos y cayó al suelo, rodando hasta desaparecer bajo su cama.

- ¿Y Jace?

- Despertando – respondió Alec, recordando lo mal que había despertado el aludido.

- ¿A esta hora? Por allá deben de ser como las tres de la tarde.

- Estuvo estudiando hasta tarde anoche, hoy tiene una prueba con Hogde – mintió Alec, mordió su labio inferior, no le gustaba mentirle a su hermanito.

- ¿Está Izzy cerca? Quiero hablar con ella – pidió Max.

- Uhm espera, deja que la busque – dijo Alec, saliendo de su habitación, justo al voltear se topó con Jace, ya duchado y con ropa limpia, aún seguía con un rostro enfermo, pero por lo menos olía mejor – Oye aquí está Jace ¿te lo paso?

- ¡Sí sí sí! - exclamó Max eufórico.

Alec sonrió y le tendió el celular a Jace, él lo tomó aún somnoliento y se lo llevó a la oreja.

- ¿Bueno? - murmuró, su voz aún sonaba ronca, abrió los ojos y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro - ¡Enano eres tú!

Alec puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza, conteniendo una sonrisa.

- Yo estoy perfectamente, tan atractivo como me recuerdas – dijo Jace sonriendo de medio lado, se fue caminando, pasando a Alec mientras seguía hablando con Max, Alec le siguió intentando seguir su conversación. - ¿No has encontrado a alguna chica linda por allá?

Jace rió y Alec ni se inmutó. A veces le daba una pizca de envidia ver como Max se desenvolvía mejor con Jace que con él, sabía que Max lo quería, pero su relación era más seria comparada con la de Jace.

Una vez que entraron a la cocina, una Isabelle dormía con el rostro oculto entre sus brazos cruzados sobre la barra de desayuno, Jace, quien aún hablaba con Max, fue hacia ella y la sacudió, ella dio un respingo farfullando palabras sin sentido mientras se incorporaba, miró a Jace, frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para replicar, pero Jace fue más rápido y le dio el celular de Alec.

- ¿Aló, quién es? - preguntó Izzy, frunciendo levemente el ceño, sus expresiones se fueron suavizando mientras escuchaba a Max en la otra línea y sonrió con cariño. - Hola tontito ¿cómo está todo por allá?

Alec miró a Jace mientras que este oprimía los botones del microondas y esperaba a que su comida se calentara, el rubio se apoyó de la cocina y cerró los ojos, cabeceando. Alec se tuvo que morder la lengua para no gritarle a él y a Isabelle, quería saber a dónde habían ido y porqué ninguno de los dos le decían nada. Para Alec era un fastidio ser el mayor, tener toda la responsabilidad sobre sus hermanos, y más con sus padres lejos, cualquier cosa que les pasara a los dos era problema de Alec y también se sentía dejado a un lado, de niños los tres se compartían todo, no había secretos entre ellos, no sabía qué era peor, la rabia que tenía o la decepción.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Jace, viendo que Alec no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

- ¿Qué pasa de qué? - refutó Alec, intentando controlar su enojo, lo cual no resultó.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme? - Jace alzó una ceja, notando el mal humor del pelinegro.

Alec negó con la cabeza y se obligó a concentrarse en otra cosa. Jace se encogió de hombros y sacó su plato de comida del microondas, maldiciendo al quemarse con él.

- Saluda a papá y a mamá de nuestra parte, te queremos mucho – dijo Izzy, le hizo una seña a los muchachos para que se acercaran a ella, apartó el celular y lo tapó con su mano – Vamos a decirle que lo queremos al mismo tiempo.

Alec y Jace cruzaron miradas y rieron pensando lo mismo, _"chicas"._

- ¡Te queremos Max! - exclamaron al unisono los tres, Izzy volvió a poner el celular en su oído y Jace siguió comiendo.

Alec miró a Isabelle mientras ella colgaba, ella suspiró y su semblante se tornó triste.

- Lo extraño – dijo ella decaída.

- Volverá para julio – anunció Alec, intentando animar a su hermana, ella no pareció muy feliz.

- Pobre Max, aburrido con un montón de viejos – se quejó Isabelle, haciendo un mohín.

- Está conociendo el mundo, yo quisiera estar en su lugar – dijo Jace, aún con comida en la boca.

- Si tú hubieras ido ni siquiera verías clases, sin nadie quien te vigilara, te perderías en los confines del mundo – masculló Alec, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo hoy Alec? - cuestionó Jace, alzando una ceja y dejando a un lado su plato, se giró hacia el pelinegro y lo miro serio. - Desde que desperté no he recibido más que malas vibras de tu parte.

- ¿Malas vibras? - repitió Alec, haciendo una mueca - ¿Quién eres, buda?

- Leo un nuevo libro _"El universo", _dice que si me rodeo de malas vibraciones cosas malas me pasarán – explicó Jace, ignorando lo dicho por Alec.

- Eres un ridículo Jace – soltó Alec.

- Y tú un amargado Alexander – rebatió el rubio.

Alec le fulminó con la mirada y Jace la retuvo con la suya.

- ¡Oigan ya basta! - les detuvo Izzy, plantándose en medio de los dos, miró con reproche a los chicos y ambos apartaron la mirada. - Parecen un par de perros rabiosos.

- Es Alec, hoy está en contra de mi bella persona – señaló Jace, poniéndose de pie y llevando su plato al fregadero.

Alec puso los ojos en blanco.

Estaba a punto de reclamarles a los dos, _"¿Por qué me ocultan sus salidas? ¿Creen que iré de chismoso con Hogde? ¿Ya no confían en mí?" _todo eso pasó por su cabeza.

Bufó y salió pisando fuerte de la cocina.

Isabelle se volvió hacia Jace sorprendida y este se encogió de hombros.

- Amaneció con el periodo – se burló Jace.

* * *

- ¡Gracias eres un sol! - exclamó Clary sonriente, tomó el cuaderno que le tendían y fue a su pupitre, empezando a copiar con rapidez.

Simon le miraba cruzándose de brazos, se acercó a la pelirroja y la observó.

Clary alzó la vista hacia su amigo y sonrió de medio lado con aire altanero, Simon rodó los ojos.

- Maia toma – dijo Clary, alzando el cuaderno hacia la morena sentada al frente suyo, ella lo tomó y le devolvió la sonrisa, luego miró a Simon y le sonrió, esta vez con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Clary cruzó una mirada en el chico y este le frunció el ceño, la pelirroja rió por lo bajo. - ¿Pasa algo Simon?

- No... nada – masculló el castaño, se sentó al lado de Clary y dejó su bolso en el suelo al lado de sus pies, le devolvió una leve sonrisa a Maia y ella se giró dándoles la espalda, Simon se inclinó cerca de Clary. - Eres una persona muy manipuladora ¿lo sabías?

- Lo sé – alardeó Clary, ella aceptaba que siempre se salía con la suya y no le molestaba en absoluto. - Pero aún así me quieres.

Simon la miró un momento y al final asintió, volviendo a estar sentado derecho en su pupitre.

* * *

- ¿Y tu querido amigo del otro día? - preguntó Simon, dejando su bandeja en la mesa y sentándose al lado de Clary en el comedor.

- Cállate un año Simon – escupió Clary, rodando los ojos y volviendo a su dibujo, esta vez retrataba a Maia, sentada al frente suyo. - Maia no te muevas.

La morena se quedó tiesa, no sin antes darle una mirada a Simon. El castaño le sonrió y volvió su atención a Clary.

- ¿Acaso te hizo algo? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- No, simplemente no congeniamos – mintió Clary, miró de reojo a Simon y dejó a un lado su lápiz y volteó para verle. - En serio, no pasó nada.

- ¿Se sobrepasó contigo?

- ¡Simon! - exclamó Clary, sonrojándose.

El castaño rió y le dio un mordisco a su sandwich.

- Relájate – dijo el castaño – Sé que tú nunca permitirías algo así.

Clary bufó y volvió a dibujar a Maia.

- Uhm ¿Qué harán hoy? - preguntó Maia.

- Ver anime – respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo, cruzaron miradas y rieron. Volvieron su atención a Maia - ¿Por?

- Quería saber si quisieran venir a una fiesta esta noche.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Clary.

- No lo sé... - comenzó a decir Simon.

- No seas un aguafiestas Simon – le reprochó Clary, poniendo los ojos en blanco, se dirigió a Maia. - Iremos, solo dinos dónde y a qué hora.

* * *

- ¡No, no y no! - negó Jace, sin apartar la vista de su libro.

- Pero Jace – chilló Isabelle, haciendo un puchero.

Jace dejó a un lado su libro y miró a la pelinegra con cansancio.

- Fuimos ayer Isabelle, no podemos estar escapándonos todas las noches. - explicó el rubio. - Nos atraparán.

- A ti nunca te atrapan.

- Es que yo soy imparable, pero contigo debo rebajarme para que me sigas el paso – se vanaglorió Jace, sonriendo de medio lado. Izzy puso los ojos en blanco. - Además no sé qué cosa ingerí anoche, no recuerdo bien qué hice ni cómo llegamos a casa.

- Yo te diré qué hiciste, le liaste con una rubia en toda la noche, no parabas de decirle lo mucho que se parecía a ti y por eso no podías apartarte de ella – relató Isabelle, divertida al ver la expresión de asombro de Jace. - Bebiste un montón de cosas raras que te daba ella, de seguro por eso no recuerdas.

- Mi Dios... de seguro fui violado allí – murmuró Jace, frunciendo el ceño. - A lo que ha llegado mi bella persona.

Isabelle contuvo una risa.

- Tranquilo, yo puse un ojo sobre ti en toda la fiesta, nadie se pasó de la raya contigo, aún sigues siendo orgullosamente virgen – se burló la chica.

Jace le fulminó con la mirada.

- Eso no tiene nada de malo – masculló el rubio e Isabelle asintió sonriente.

Ambos se callaron al momento en que Alec entró a la biblioteca, seguido por Hogde.

- Que milagro verte con nosotros Jace – dijo Hodge, el rubio le sonrió, pero borró la sonrisa al momento en que miró al pelinegro. - Bien comencemos con la clase.

Alec se sentó al lado de Isabelle, Jace rodó sus ojos.

- ¿Alguien recuerda qué vimos la clase pasada? - preguntó Hogde.

- Definitivamente no Jace – murmuró Alec, más para sí que para los demás.

- Alec no comiences – le regañó Izzy en un susurró.

- No Isabelle, déjalo – dijo Jace, se puso de pie y miró a Alec, fue hacia Hogde y le dedicó una brillante sonrisa. - Yo les diré qué hubo la clase pasada.

Alec frunció el ceño e Isabelle negó con la cabeza, harta ya de las peleas entre los chicos.

- La muerte de Heracles o mejor conocido como Hércules – comenzó Jace, sonrió con suficiencia a Alec y este apartó la mirada airado – Tras raptar a Íole, una de las mujeres que Heclares pretendía antes de casarse con Deyanira, él dio un gran festín como celebración. Heracles le encargó a Deyanira una nueva túnica, esta muerta de celos al pensar que su marido prefería a Íole antes que a ella, echó en la túnica sangre de centauro, pensando que era una pócima de amor...

Alec puso los ojos en blanco, Jace siempre fue muy bueno para hablar, tan suelto, seguro de sí mismo, no sentía celos por él, estaba orgulloso, pero en ese momento le molestaba.

- En cuanto el héroe se puso la túnica, notó que su piel se quemaba. Intentó quitársela, pero el veneno se había pegado a su piel – siguió relatando Jace, dio otro vistazo a Alec, este tenía la cabeza gacha, fija en su cuaderno, la sonrisa en el rostro de Jace desvaneció. - Y uhm... él pidió agonizante que lo mataran.

- Fantástico Jace – le felicitó Hogde, le dio unas palmaditas en su espalda y este se encogió de hombros, volviendo a sentarse. - ¿Alguno me puede nombrar la descendencia de Hércules?

- ¿Todos? Pero si tuvo como cincuenta hijos de mujeres diferentes – se quejó Isabelle.

- Alec los sabe de memoria – soltó Jace, Isabelle y Alec le miraron asombrados y el rubio se encogió de hombros. - Es cierto ¿o no Alec?

Alec seguía algo sorprendido, pero asintió.

- Con solo diez es suficiente – declaró Hogde.

- Uhm bueno están Terímaco, Creontiades y Deicoonte hijos de Megara, Everes hijo de Parténope, Téstalo hijo de Epicaste, Tlepólemo hijo de Astíoque, Tésalo hijo de Astíoque o de Calcíope, Télefo hijo de Auge, Agelao o Lamo y Tirseno hijos de Ónfale y Macaria hija de Deyanira .- nombró Alec, se sonrojó un poco al sentir la mirada de todos sobre él.

- Perfecto Alexander – dijo Hogde sonriente – Siempre he dicho que la memoria de ustedes es inhumana.

- Excepto la de Izzy, ella tiene inteligencia promedio – se burló Jace, Isabelle le golpeó el hombro.

Alec rió por lo bajo y cruzó miradas con Jace, el rubio le sonrió y este le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Bien, sigamos con la clase...

* * *

- ¿Puedo hablarte un minuto? - le preguntó Jace a Alec una vez que la clase había terminado.

Alec alzó la mirada hacia el aludido, se sentía algo incomodo, después de haberse tratado tan mal todo el día.

- Claro – murmuró Alec.

Ambos se quedaron en la biblioteca, mientras que Izzy y Hogde charlaban al salir.

- No sé qué habré hecho, pero disculpa – soltó Jace, se pasaba un libro de una mano a la otra como acto nervioso.

- ¿Ah? - Alec parecía confundido, soltó una carcajada. - Serás idiota Jace.

- Oye gracias... - dijo el rubio, frunciendo el ceño, Alec negó con la cabeza.

- No... es que yo debería disculparme contigo, yo empecé todo – afirmó Alec, arrepentido.

Jace se encogió de hombros.

- De seguro tuviste tus razones, nunca te enojas apropósito conmigo. - confirmó Jace – Pero dime una cosa, ¿qué hice?

- Ehm... - Alec no estaba seguro si decirle o no, ya se sentía estúpido por haberse enojado de tal manera.

- Hay algo que quiero decirte – le detuvo Jace antes de que el pelinegro dijera algo. Alec arqueó sus cejas sorprendido. - No sé que hacer...


	6. Chapter 5

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? - preguntó Jocelyn, mientras veía a su hija yendo hacia la puerta vestida con un short de cuero negro y un top del mismo color.

- Maia nos invitó a Simon y a mí a una fiesta – dijo esta, mientras se colocaba su chaqueta, también de cuero negro.

Jocelyn se cruzó de brazos y le miró ceñuda.

- ¿Y es que acaso tú te mandas sola? - cuestionó Jocelyn.

Clary rodó los ojos y encaró a su mamá.

- Es fin de semana mamá, voy con un grupo de amigos, no es muy lejos de aquí... - explicó la peliroja.

- Eso no me importa, si digo que no es no – bramó Jocelyn. - Está bien que salgas de vez en cuando, pero nada por las noches.

- Mamá – chilló Clary, haciendo un puchero.

- No Clarissa.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - preguntó Luke saliendo de su habitación.

- Clary cree que puede salir cada vez que se le antoje – argumentó Jocelyn, esperando apoyo de su esposo.

- ¡Voy con unos amigos! - vociferó la chica, alzando sus brazos. - Por favor Luke...

Luke miró a ambas mujeres, si apoyaba a su esposa, Clary haría el mayor de los berrinches, se ocultaría en su cuarto y luego sin que nadie se diera cuenta escaparía de casa, no sería la primera vez que lo hiciera, si apoyaba a Clary, Jocelyn luego le dictaría otro de sus discursos sobre que nunca le imponían autoridad a Clary y que terminaría siendo una rebelde drogadicta e iría a la carcel.

Luke se preguntaba porqué le lió con ese par de mujeres tan igual de tercas.

- ¿En dónde es la fiesta? - preguntó Luke.

Clary sonrió victoriosa.

* * *

Mientras Clary salía del apartamento, podía escuchar claramente a su mamá reclamándole a Luke.

"_Pobre Luke" _pensó Clary, sintiéndose solo un poquito mal por él.

Bajó las escaleras intentando no caer con sus tacones, al final del pasillo la esperaba Simon, este tenía la vista fija en la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Clary, estando al lado de su amigo.

- Uhm nada – murmuró Simon, volviendo en sí.

- ¿Maia dónde está? - preguntó la chica, saliendo del recinto seguida por el castaño. - ¿No había dicho que nos vendría a buscar?

- Pues ya no... - dijo Simon, Clary le miró extrañada y él mostró un juego de llaves, hizo una seña hacia la camioneta vieja aparcada a su lado. - Eric me la prestó por esta noche.

- Oh bien – Clary se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta la camioneta, Simon se le adelantó y abrió la puerta de copiloto antes que ella haciendo una reverencia, Clary rió. - Eres un payaso.

- Siempre para serviros, _my lady_ – declaró Simon, cerrando la puerta y yendo a paso rápido hasta el otro lado de la camioneta. Entró y encendió la Van, se giró para ver a la pelirroja, la admiró un segundo embelesado. - ¿Lista?

- ¡Que empiece la fiesta! - exclamó Clary y soltó una carcajada.

Simon rió y se pusieron en marcha.

- ¿Quieres escuchar algo? - preguntó Simon, encendiendo el reproductor de la Van.

Clary asintió, prestándole más atención a su celular.

La música comenzó a sonar y Clary giró entusiasmada al reconocerla.

- ¡Amo esa canción! - exclamó, comenzando a moverse al ritmo de la música. - _I got this feeling on the summer day when you were goneee –_ cantó risueña. Simon rió sin quitar la vista del frente y se unió a ella cantando -_ I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it buuurn.  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the staaiirs, I crashed my car into the bridge ...- _Ambos cruzaron miradas. - _¡I don't care! ... ¡I love it I don't care!_

* * *

- ¡Muévete Isabelle! - Jace golpeó con fuerza la puerta de la muchacha y bufó - ___Déjà vu._

- ¡Lista! - exclamó la pelinegra saliendo de su habitación toda sonrisas, miró al rubio y dio brinquitos.- ¿No te encanta?

Jace puso los ojos en blanco y empujó a Izzy.

* * *

- ¡I-DON´T-CARE ... I LOVE IT! ¡I-DON´T-CARE ... I LOVE IT I LOVE IT! - ambos jóvenes rompieron en una carcajada al terminar de cantar.

* * *

- Silencio... - ordenó Jace, mientras salían por la puerta trasera del instituto.

Alec salió de las sombras y observó a ambos muchachos escurrirse, no les siguió hasta asegurarse que estuvieran a una buena distancia para que no sospecharan.

* * *

_"No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto ahora"_ pensó Alec mientras entraba a un callejón, se quedó a unos metros escondiéndose tras un contenedor de basura mientras observaba como los chicos tocaban la puerta frente a ellos. Al abrirse la música inundó el callejón y pudo admirar todas las luces que salían del lugar, Jace e Isabelle hablaron con el sujeto que estaba sosteniendo la puerta y luego entraron._ "¿Y ahora qué hago?" _

- Oye – habló una voz tras él.

Alec dio un brinco y se giró para ver a dos figuras desconocidas.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Simon alzó las cejas ante su actitud y Clary rodó los ojos.

- Solo quería saber si venías a la fiesta... pero como estás ehm.. - comenzó Simon, algo incomodo por la mirada de hielo de aquel chico.

- Uhm yo – murmuró Alec, sintiendo vergüenza.

La música volvió a sonar alto y los tres chicos giraron para ver a una cuarta que se les unía, Alec estaba reconsiderando irse de una buena vez. Ya sabía que Izzy y Jace iban a fiestas, con eso le bastaba.

- ¡Hey! - saludó Maia, abrazó a Clary y besó en la mejilla a Simon. - Vengan entren.

Los chicos fueron hacia el departamento y cruzaron la puerta, Maia se giró hacia Alec.

- ¿No vienes? - preguntó esta.

Alec pareció sorprendido un momento y asintió, siguiéndola hasta entrar.

El fuerte olor a humo golpeó a Alec al entrar, y junto con las luces empezaron a marearle, a pesar de que Alec ya tenía dieciocho años, él no era del tipo "fiestero", él prefería mil veces quedarse en su habitación viendo capítulos repetidos de Under the Dome, mientras comía oreos. Con el bullicio de gente no podía ver a Izzy o a Jace, tampoco creía buena idea toparse con ellos, solo esperaba que no estuvieran consumiendo drogas en ese lugar.

De repente cayó al suelo, maldiciéndose entre dientes.

Sintió una mano sobre su brazo y le ayudó a ponerse de pie, Alec se irguió, girándose para fulminar con la mirada al idiota tras él.

- Vaya perdón – dijo este. Una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro.

Alec ni se inmutó.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? - preguntó el sujeto, Alec le miró, no debería ser tan mayor que él, tal vez unos de unos veinte años.

- ¿Acaso te importa? - refutó el ojiazul.

- Es obvio que me importa, ya que esta es mi fiesta y no recuerdo haberte invitado, ni siquiera sé si te conozco – objetó él, alzando una ceja.

- Bien ehm – tartamudeó Alec, sonrojándose de vergüenza.

- Magnus Bane – dijo aquel sujeto, alzando su mano hacia Alec.

El pelinegro la miró confundido un segundo y la estrechó.

- Alec Lightwood – murmuró él, pero el estridente sonido de la música aplacó sus palabras.

- ¿QUÉ? - gritó Magnus, acercándose un poco más a Alec.

- ALEC, SOY ALEC – vociferó el pelinegro.

Magnus rió.

- Te escuché la primera vez – dijo esté, aguantando una risa, Alec se sonrojó un poco más. - Solo quería volverlo a oír de tus labios.

* * *

- Intenta no liarte con otra rubia – dijo Isabelle al oído de Jace, el rubio frunció el ceño.

- Intenta no perderte de vista Izz – gruñó Jace, y bebió todo el alcohol en su vaso de un trago. Hizo una mueca. - Esto sabe horrible.

Isabelle rió y negó con la cabeza, inmediatamente empezó a buscar a alguien con la mirada entre el bullicio de gente.

El apartamento de Magnus Bane era el mejor lugar para ir si quieres salir por las noches, beber en exceso, drogarte, todo sin miedo a que venga la policía. Las idas a las fiestas de Bane comenzaron la noche en que Isabelle entró abruptamente a la habitación de Jace.

**Flashback**

**- **¡Joder Isabelle, que uno no puede tener privacidad! - bramó Jace, mientras volvía a cubrir rápidamente su cintura con la toalla.

Izzy tapo sus ojos con las manos riendo.

- Lo siento, no pensé que estarías desnudo, deberías de ponerle llave a tu puerta. - dijo la chica.

- No esperaba que alguien entrara a media noche. - gruñó Jace. - Dime ¿qué quieres?

- Ven conmigo a una fiesta. - Izzy quitó sus manos lentamente, para comprobar si Jace ya estaba tapado.

- ¿Qué? - Jace frunció el ceño, preguntándose si lo había imaginado o en realidad dijo aquello. Soltó una risa amarga. - Vete a dormir Isabelle.

- ¡Es en serio! - chilló ella, dando un pisotón como cualquier niña malcriada.

- No, no vas a ir a ninguna fiesta.

- Oh claro que iré. - aseguró Izzy, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Ah sí? Buena suerte saliendo del lugar sin que te atrapen.

- No lo harán.

Jace alzó una ceja curioso. Isabelle sonrió.

- Tú vendrás conmigo – repitió ella, Jace rodó los ojos. - Tú sabes cómo escapar de aquí sin que nadie se entere.

Jace enarcó sus cejas e Isabelle rió.

- Sí, sé que te escapas por las noches, te he visto un par de veces. - confesó la chica. - Así que si no quieres que se lo diga a Hogde, tienes que acompañarme a la fiesta.

- ¿Me estás chantajeando?

- Exactamente – afirmó sonriente.

**Fin del Flashback**

_"Niña malcriada_" pensó Jace, mientras tomaba otro vaso con no sé qué de la barra.

Se giró hacia la improvisada pista de baile de aquel apartamento, la música sobrepasaba los límites de tolerancia de Jace y los borrachos le caían encima más de una vez. _"No sé porqué sigo viniendo ... Oh sí, no quiero que Izzy salga violada de aquí" _Jace rodó los ojos y dio otro trago a su bebida.

- ¿Les gusta la fiesta? - escuchó a una chica a sus espaldas. No se molestó en voltear, no le interesaba para nada la gente de ese lugar.

- ¡Sí! - gritó una voz distinguida. - ¿Quieres bailar?

Jace conocía esa voz, entre todo escándalo del lugar, la había reconocido fácilmente, dio media vuelta para ver a Clary, _"Oh mi Dios está... jodidamente ardiente"_ inconscientemente su boca se abrió y miró como la pelirroja tomaba del brazo a la otra chica e iban a la pista de baile, sin siquiera percatarse de la presencia de Jace. Quien sí notó a Jace fue Simon, quien instintivamente se puso a la defensiva y se acercó a él airado.

- Oye – llamó Simon.

Jace salió de su ensimismamiento y volteó para ver el rostro molesto de Simon. Jace le miró aburrido.

- Vaya si es el amigo que se cree novio – espetó Jace, con una media sonrisa.

- Mira no sé qué quieres, pero no te le acerques a Clary. - amenazó Simon.

Jace reprimió una risa.

- ¿Es en serio? No sé, ¿no tienes otra frase que decir? - preguntó Jace burlón. - Te creí un poco menos cliché.

Simon le fulminó con la mirada.

- Sea lo que sea que le hayas hecho a Clary, no la dejó feliz, así que mejor no le hables más. - ordenó Simon, aún intentando parecer intimidante.

Jace pareció confundido un instante. Pensó en algo que hubiera dicho o hecho, _"Izzy"_ frunció el ceño.

Caminó entre el mar de gente, aún con Simon gritándole a sus espaldas, empujó a todo aquel que se le atravesara hasta llegar a la pelirroja. Intentó no mirarla tan fijamente cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, _"No le veas las piernas... joder en tacones se ve aún más sexy ¡Jace para!"_ sacudió su cabeza varias veces y la tomó del brazo.

Clary estaba inspirada mientras se movía con la música, cuando fue interrumpida por un repentino jalón.

- ¡Hey! - bramó, girándose para ver a quien la agarraba. Quedó sin palabras al ver a Jace frente a ella, entre todo el gentío él parecía brillar.

- Hola – saludó él, un poco avergonzado._ "Actúa genial.. sí, a las chicas les gusta eso"_

Clary seguía muda mirándole, cuando captó lo que hacía se soltó del agarré de Jace y miró al suelo. Maia vio de reojo la escena, se encogió de hombros y siguió bailando.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Clary, aún sin verle a la cara.

- Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti, ¿qué haces tú aquí? No es una fiesta en la que chicas como tú deberían de estar. - objetó el rubio.

Clary frunció el ceño.

- ¿Chicas como yo? - espetó la pelirroja. - ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Eh no te molestes, no lo dije de mala forma - _"Con ella nunca digo nada bien, que ruda"_ - Es que no creí que te gustaban este tipo de cosas.

- No me conoces.

- Espero algún día hacerlo – confesó Jace, sonrió y Clary tuvo que obligarse a no sonreírle de vuelta.

- Da igual – dijo ella, restandole importancia. - Mejor me voy a otro lado, no quiero que aparezca de la nada la otra chica y comience con una escena.

- ¿Quién Isabelle? - cuestionó Jace, divertido por la reacción de la pelirroja. - Ella no es mi novia.

- No me importa qué sea tuyo.

- Mira... - comenzó, tomándola delicadamente del brazo para hacer que le viera, Clary cruzó miradas con él, sus resplandecientes ojos dorados eran aún más hipnotizantes ahí, en aquella oscuridad.

- Con permiso, cuidado, el rey de la fiesta está pasando – anunció Magnus Bane, mientras pasaba a lado de los chicos.

Jace y Clary se giraron para ver a aquel sujeto, alto de rasgos orientales y tez tostada, vestía de manera poco común, traía un ajustado pantalón negro y una chaqueta de cuero, solo la chaqueta, dejando descubierto su abdomen plano y ligeramente marcado con músculos, a su lado le seguía Alec, Jace abrió los ojos en sobremanera y Clary le miró confundida, notó que era el mismo chico con que se había topado al entrar.

- Alec – dijo Jace.

Alec miró al rubio y también se sorprendió.

- Eh hola – saludó, un tanto apenado.

- ¿Le conoces? - preguntó Magnus, mostrándose extrañamente cariñoso con el ojiazul.

Alec asintió, también notó que la pelirroja de hace unos momentos estaba con Jace.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - preguntó Jace, aún sin creerlo del todo.

Alec se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Dónde está Izzy?

Jace alzó sus cejas, había olvidado por completo a Isabelle, salió corriendo hacia el lugar en donde la había dejado. Isabelle estaba sentada en las piernas de un chico que Jace nunca antes había visto, de cabello largo y oscuro, ella reía como colegiala estúpida mientras él acariciaba su espalda.

Jace se puso rojo de la ira, fue hacia los aludidos y tomó con fuerza la muñeca de Izzy.

- ¡Jace! - se quejó la chica, mirando con sorpresa al rubio - ¡Suéltame!

Jace hizo caso omiso a las quejas de Isabelle y la jaló hacia él, miró con gran odio a aquel sujeto y este ni se inmutó.

- ¿Estás loco? - Isabelle vio molesta a Jace, más que molesta se sentía humillada. - ¿Tomaste algo?

Jace por fin miró a la pelinegra y la tomó del brazo.

- Vamonos ya, tuvimos suficiente. - ordenó, mientras abría paso entre el mar de gente.

- ¡Hey, no! - vociferó, soltándose del agarre del rubio, Jace volteó a verla muy sereno, lo que hizo enojar aún más a Isabelle. - No me pienso ir, estoy aquí con él.

- ¿Y quién es él, ah Izyy? - cuestionó Jace. - ¿Un sujeto que conociste en estas fiestas asquerosas llena de consumidores?

Isabelle le fulminó con la mirada.

- Meliorn no es así – rebatió la chica.

- Oh con que Meliorn, muy bonito nombre – escupió Jace, sardónico. - Ya deja el show y vamonos.

- No me iré.

Jace inspiró hondo y dejó salir una sonrisa.

- Bien, vamos a ver si cambias de parecer cuando Alec sepa. - dijo el rubio.

- No puedes decirle nada a Alec, no quieres que también le cuente sobre tus salidas. - amenazó Isabelle, cruzándose de brazos.

Jace soltó una risita.

- No hace falta que me cuente – intervino Alec, apareciendo tras Jace, seguido por la mirada curiosa y divertida de Magnus.

Isabelle abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - preguntó ella.

Alec frunció el ceño.

- No, qué haces **tú** aquí Isabelle Lightwood – la mirada de Alec se oscureció, justo como hacía su padre cuando se enojaba. - ¿Qué edad crees que tienes?

Isabelle se puso roja, no sabía si era por la rabia o la vergüenza. Bajó la mirada y corrió, empujando a Jace y a Alec y desapareciendo entre la gente.

Jace siguió a Izzy. Alec miró a Magnus expectante, Magnus le sonrió y Al_ec _se giró para seguir a los chicos.


	7. Chapter 6

Clary observó como Jace desaparecía de su vista, yendo de nuevo hacia esa chica. No pudo sentirse peor.

La pelirroja miró de reojo a los dos muchachos que habían llegado, el chico de antes se parecía mucho a Izzy, solo que él tenía los ojos azules y el otro sujeto alto nunca antes lo había visto. Ambos chicos siguieron a Jace, sin siquiera fijarse en la presencia de Clary. Nunca se había sentido tan excluida en su vida.

* * *

"_Maldito Jace" _gruñó para sus adentros, mientras bebía de un solo golpe todo el contenido de su vaso. Hizo una mueca al sentir el ardor que pasaba por su garganta.

_- _Hey bonita – saludó una voz masculina a su espalda.

Clary ni se molestó en voltearse, al momento ya tenía al sujeto inclinado a su lado en la barra. Clary le miró sin mucho interés, era algo bajo y moreno.

- ¿Qué haces tan sola? - preguntó, sonriéndole con descaro.

Clary alzó una ceja, estaba en verdad cabreada y no podía tolerar a tipos como él.

- Otra por favor – le pidió al barman, ignorando a aquel muchacho.

- Oye te estoy hablando – dijo el chico, tomando la muñeca de Clary.

- ¡A ti qué te sucede imbécil! - bramó la pelirroja, soltándose de su agarré y yendo un paso hacia atrás, mirándole con asco. - Aléjate de mi vista, me repugnas idiota.

El chico pareció molesto por un minuto, pero cambió su expresión por una sonrisa lasciva.

- Te haces la dura eh, justo como me gustan.

Clary le fulminó con la mirada, abrió la boca para replicar, pero una mano posándose en su hombro la tomó desprevenida, dio un respingo y se fijó que era una de los muchachos con que había estado antes y lo pudo detallar mejor, era alto, bronceado y sus rasgos orientales eran hermosos.

- Me temo que la señorita ha dicho que te vayas – dijo con suma calma, viendo al muchacho. - Así que mejor vete antes que le diga a mis guardias que te saquen.

El chico maldijo por lo bajo y se perdió de la vista de ambos.

- Gracias – murmuró Clary, girándose hacia el chico.

Magnus sonrió.

- Pequeña, ¿has venido sola? - preguntó, alzando una ceja. - Este no es un buen lugar para ti.

Clary frunció el ceño.

- No soy una niña – refutó, Magnus rió, lo que no hizo muy feliz a Clary. - Vine con unos amigos, pero ni idea en dónde estarán.

- Entonces es mejor que vengas conmigo, aquí hay muchos estúpidos esperando aprovecharse de una chica tan linda como tú – explicó Magnus, rodeando el hombro de Clary con su brazo y llevándosela lejos. - Si lo que quieres es beber, puedes hacerlo, pero conmigo.

Clary se sonrojó ante las palabras del muchacho.

- ¿Cómo voy a saber que no eres uno de esos estúpidos que se quieren aprovechar de mí? - preguntó la pelirroja.

Magnus rió.

- Porque no me gustan las niñas – objetó.

- Que no soy una niña – masculló Clary, Magnus sonrió y asintió al mismo tiempo, mientras caminaban entre la multitud danzante.

- Te veías triste – dijo Magnus, Clary le miró confundida. - Cuando ese chico rubio te dejó así sin más.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos.

- Me da igual – espetó ella, mientras le daba otro trago a su bebida. - No lo conozco.

- A mí me parece que sí.

- Bueno... ya nos habíamos visto antes – confesó Clary, miró el liquido rosado en su vaso de plástico.

- Muy guapo él ¿no? - opinó Magnus.

- Sí – contestó Clary, involuntariamente, tapo su boca con la boca libre, apenada. - Eh digo...

- Tranquila, tu secreto está guardado conmigo – aseguró Bane, sonriéndole.

* * *

Isabelle se escondió en uno de los rincones oscuros del apartamento de Bane, usualmente las parejas lo usaban para poder manosearse y besuquearse estando borrachos, Izzy se dejó caer allí y cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

Jace tenía razón, la pelinegra había conocido a Meliorn en una de las fiestas de Magnus, pero ella no era ninguna tonta, sabía que no se debía liar con nadie de este lugar, pero al instante el muchacho le pareció distinto. Habían congeniado desde el primer momento en que cruzaron palabras, no le veía nada de malo el estar con él, no veía cuál era la diferencia de estar en un cine o en esa fiesta, Meliorn no le parecía como los demás chicos con que ella había estado antes, era apuesto, muy muy apuesto, elegante y tenía un aire de solemnidad que le fascinaba.

Jace estaba siendo sobreprotector.

"_Oh Dios Alec.." _pensó Isabelle, al recordar a su hermano.

Le diría a sus padres, y sería ella la que viajaría a su lado, nunca le gustó estar tan lejos de casa, odiaba tener que estar distanciada de sus hermanos. Y si se fuera, Meliorn la olvidaría, buscaría a alguien más con quien estar.

Un pisotón en su pie la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos.

- ¡AU! - chilló la chica.

- Lo siento mucho – dijo la voz de un chico, Isabelle alzó la mirada y vio la figura esbelta de un muchacho con lentes, algo tonto y desaliñado, él se agachó hacia ella y la miró con algo de pena. - No te vi allá abajo, disculpa.

Isabelle frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

- Da igual – masculló.

Simon la miró curioso.

- Sé que no es mi problema, pero ¿qué haces aquí en el suelo? - preguntó el castaño.

Isabelle rodó los ojos, no tenía fuerzas como para soportar a algún idiota que quiera con ella.

- Me pareció buena idea tirarme en una esquina oscura para morir – espetó sarcástica.

Simon ahogó una risa.

- Pues deberías que considerar cambiar de sitio, este no es un muy agradable lecho de muerte – opinó Simon, fijándose en la pareja a un lado que se estaba comiendo en vez de besarse, volvió a fijar la vista en la pelinegra y sonrió. - Soy Simon.

- Isabelle – dijo esta sin mucho interés.

- ¿Viniste sola o...?

- Sabes, no estoy de ánimos como para aguantarme que un idiota como tú quiera ligar conmigo – bufó la chica, Simon enarcó las cejas sorprendido ante su replica.

- Disculpa, yo solo intentaba ser amable, no tenía esas intenciones – explicó el muchacho, algo avergonzado.

Izzy le miró, alto, escuálido, con lentes, tenía toda la pinta de ser un bobo.

- Vete y déjame sola – masculló, abrazó sus rodillas, tenía suerte de haber llevado un leggings esa noche, estando en falda sería imposible hacer eso.

Simon se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie, dio una última mirada hacia aquella chica y fue en busca de Clary.

* * *

- ¿La perdiste? - le gritó Alec a Jace, intentando encontrar a su hermana con la mirada.

- ¿Cómo esperas que no la pierda con toda esta gente! - Jace giró para encarar a Alec.

- ¡Es tu culpa que ella esté en un lugar como este! ¿Acaso no te importa tu hermana? - bramó Alec.

Jace rodó los ojos, le fastidiaba cuando Alec se ponía maternal.

- Hemos estado muchas veces aquí y no ha pasado nada.

- ¡Aún! - refutó el pelinegro. - Si alguien llega a tocar a mi hermana te juro que te mato.

Dicho eso, Alec se perdió entre la multitud. Jace suspiró, al parecer esta no era su semana.

El rubio atisbó la melena roja inconfundible de Clary y fue hacia ella sin pensarlo dos veces, Isabelle estaría bien, estaba teniendo otro de sus episodios de niña malcriada. Al acercarse lo suficiente a la chica, vio que el brazo de Magnus Bane estaba rodeando los hombros de ella, Jace se puso verde de los celos.

Se acercó a zancadas a los aludidos y tocó el brazo de Clary, ella se giró entre risas, al posar su mirada un tanto ida en el rubio, su semblante se amargó.

- ¿Qué quieres tú? - espetó Clary, frunciendo el ceño.

Jace arqueó las cejas sorprendido, luego miró a Bane, este le mirada con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Estás borracha? - preguntó el rubio, examinando más a la chica, sus ojos estaban semicerrados y sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Clary rió.

- No te _iinncumbe Jaaceee_ – dijo arrastrando las palabras y soltó otra risa, se hubiese caído a no ser por el brazo de Magnus que la sostenía, ella volteó hacia el otro chico y le sonrió. - _Grraciass eres unnn amoorrr._

Magnus rió y negó con la cabeza, Jace frunció el ceño.

- ¿Cómo dejas que beba tanto? - le preguntó Jace a Magnus.

- Déjala, se está divirtiendo – Magnus bebió otro sorbo de su vaso y se lo pasó a la chica, Jace se lo quitó de las manos antes de que esta se lo llevara a los labios, Clary hizo un puchero y Jace tiró lejos el vaso. Magnus arqueó una ceja, claramente divertido ante la reacción del muchacho. - Interesante.

Jace bufó.

- Mejor te llevo a casa – dijo Jace, dirigiéndose a Clary.

- Noooooo – chilló la chica, haciendo un berrinche, luego volvió a soltar una carcajada. - _Yyyop me quedou aquí_.

- Eres muy graciosa chiquilla – opinó Magnus y despeinó su ya desordenado cabello.

- ¡Que _nouu _soy una _chicuilla_!

Magnus rió y Jace frunció el ceño.

- ¿Acaso sabes en dónde vive? - preguntó Magnus.

- No... pero ella vino con alguien – dijo Jace, molestándose al pensar siquiera pidiéndole a ese idiota de lentes que lleve a Clary a su casa. - No importa, yo me encargo de ella.

- ¡Que no me iré a ninguna parte! - bramó Clary, tomando a Bane por su chaqueta, Magnus no paraba de reír y Jace estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¿No quieres ir con Jace? - le preguntó Magnus a Clary, ella negó con la cabeza varias veces. Magnus miró al rubio y se encogió de hombros.

- Él es uno de esos idiotas que se intentan aprovechar de mí – confesó Clary, miró con desdén a Jace y este no cabía en su miseria, se estrechó más hacia Bane y sobrecargó su cabeza en el pecho de él, Magnus le frotó el hombro cariñosamente. - Quédate conmigo.

Jace observaba la escena perplejo, nadie nunca jamás lo había rechazado, nadie nunca jamás había puesto a otro antes que a él, y que aquella niña estúpida y borracha lo haya hecho le hacía enojar.

El rubio tomó a Clary del brazo y la jaló hacia si, Magnus no puso resistencia y soltó a la pelirroja, esta cayó en brazos de Jace, quien la sostuvo antes de que fuera directo al suelo. Jace la tomó entre sus brazos y la cargó mientras ella se quejaba y chillaba enfurecida.

- Si no te calmas los dos vamos a terminar en el piso como un par de idiotas – sugirió con mucha calma Jace.

Clary se cruzó de brazos e infló sus mejillas. Jace reprimió una risa. Subieron a la terraza, las calles estaban solas y silenciosas, solo se podía admirar las luces de los edificios y el ruido proveniente del departamento de Magnus, Jace depositó con suma delicadeza a Clary en el suelo y ella le miró escéptica.

- ¿Qué ocurre contigo? - quiso saber el rubio, viendo con cuidado a la chica, se sentó a su lado y Clary como acto reflejo se alejó un poco, Jace frunció el ceño.

- No creas que no sé qué es lo que intentas – masculló ella.

Jace alzó una ceja, sin borrar el mal humor de su rostro.

- ¿Ah sí? Y, ¿qué es según tú, lo que intento? - cuestionó Jace.

Clary por un momento observó sus tacones y pensando que no fue la mejor idea traerlos, ya le dolían los pies, y como deseaba tener sus Converse favoritos.

- ¿Y bien? - insistió él, Clary le miró de reojo. Él resopló. - Está bien, no me digas nada.

- No te me acerques si tienes novia Jace, yo no estoy interesada en eso. - murmuró Clary, teniendo la vista fija en su pulsera mientras jugaba con ella, ya se encontraba cansada y tenía unas inexplicables ganas de echarse a llorar en ese instante. - Si solo quieres usar a una chica, no me veas a mí.

Jace no respondió y Clary pensó que había dicho las cosas más estúpidas del mundo, sus mejillas se coloraron aún más, por la vergüenza y dejó que su cabello cayera en su rostro para cubrirlo.

- Isabelle no es mi novia, es mi hermana.

Clary cruzó miradas con el muchacho, vio que sonreía, Jace estaba aguantando una risa, obviamente disfrutando la idiotez de ella, y fue ahí cuando se sintió pésimo, abrazó sus rodillas y cubrió en ellas su rostro, y se acordó que traía puesta una falda, bajó las piernas rápidamente, preguntándose si podía ponerse todo aún peor.

Jace soltó una carcajada y Clary desvió lejos su mirada.

- No vi nada, te lo juro – prometió Jace, Clary siguió con el rostro oculto entre su melena roja sin inmutarse. Jace tomó un mechón y lo puso detrás de su ojera, la pelirroja le miró de reojo y este le sonrió, Clary cubrió su rostro con las manos.

- Dios, que estúpida soy – dijo contra sus palmas. Clary gimoteó. - Lo siento tanto.

Jace negó con la cabeza y tomó las muñecas de ella, apartándolas suavemente, vio como lágrimas corrían por su rostro y mordió su labio inferior.

- Está bien, no pasa nada, no tienes porqué disculparte. - declaró él, soltó a duras penas a Clary, la miró con una sonrisa. - ¿Por eso bebías?

- ¿Estúpido no?

Jace rió y negó con la cabeza.

- Si yo te hubiese visto con cualquier sujeto, habría hecho lo mismo.

- Estaba con Magnus, y en vez de hacer eso, me llevaste contigo. - indicó Clary, cerrando los ojos por un buen rato, Jace la sacudió y ella los abrió de golpe. - Lo siento, es que... no lo sé. - Clary soltó una carcajada y Jace se le unió al verla. - Esto es tan raro.

- ¿Nunca antes te habías emborrachado?

Ella negó con la cabeza y volvió a reír.

- Me siento destruida, de seguro me veo diez veces peor – murmuró la pelirroja, apoyándose en la pared.

- Yo creo que te ves hermosa.

Clary miró al chico, este no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro.

- ¿Qué intentas? - preguntó ella.

Jace se encogió de hombros, y al igual que Clary, se recostó en la pared, ahora estaba más cerca que antes y esta vez Clary no se movió. Ambos se miraron y rieron sin saber exactamente porqué.


	8. Chapter 7

- ¿En dónde has estado? Te estuve buscando como loco – reclamó Simon, yendo hacia Clary, esta rió y se tropezó con sus propios pies, cayendo en brazos del castaño. - ¿Estás borracha?

- No cómo crees – soltó Jace sarcástico, quien había estado caminando tras la pelirroja, Simon le fulminó con la mirada un momento y volvió a fijar su atención en su amiga. - Es mejor que la lleves a su casa, ha tenido suficiente por esta noche.

- _Uhmm noo_ – farfulló la chica, teniendo la cara contra el pecho de Simon, se abrazó a él como un oso y rió. - _Vamoh a bailar._

Simon le miró y reprimió una risa. Dio una última mirada al rubio, sin saber si agradecerle por cuidar de Clary o enojarse con él por haber estado con ella, así que simplemente asió a la pelirroja y se la llevó a la salida.

Clary mugió disgustada.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Simon.

- _Maldetosss taconess_.

La mirada del castaño viajó hasta los pies de su amiga, esta perdía el equilibrio mientras mascullaba lo que deberían ser insultos, Simon se agachó y le ayudó a quitárselos, los sostuvo y volvió a tomarla de la cintura, caminando juntos hasta la salida.

- ¿Se van tan pronto? - lamentó Magnus, apareciendo de la nada, Simon dio un sobresalto, pero fingió indiferencia, Magnus sonrió. - Tranquilo, no muerdo.

Clary soltó una carcajada, Simon le miró raro, mientras que Bane rió con ella, solo que el muchacho lo hizo más moderado.

- Fue un gusto tenerte en mi fiesta cariño – dijo Bane, mientras tomaba de la barbilla a Clary y depositaba un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Simon pareció sorprendido y extrañado, para luego mostrar su disgusto. Magnus les guiñó un ojo para luego desaparecer. El castaño puso los ojos en blanco y siguió su camino hasta la salida.

- ¿Se van tan rápido?

Simon gruñó y dirigió su atención al nuevo compañero. Era Maia, ya estando brillante del sudor por tanto bailar, su maquillaje algo corrido y su cabello despeinado.

- Sí, Clary ya no puede con su propia alma – explicó Simon, mirando a la aludida, quien descargaba todo su peso en el chico, mientras murmuraba algo sobre que no quería comer la sopa de verduras de su madre. - Nos veremos luego.

Maia asintió sonriente y se fue.

- Una eternidad para poder llegar a la camioneta – masculló Simon, mientras depositaba el cuerpo flácido de Clary en el asiento del co-piloto. Le abrochó con el cinturón de seguridad y cerró la puerta, rodeando la Van para ir al puesto del conductor divisó a la chica que había visto antes en aquella esquina de la fiesta. Simon caviló sobre si ir hacia ella o dejarla sola. Parecía triste e ida, sentada en la acera de la calle. Miró a Clary, quien roncaba plácidamente ya y se dirigió hasta la otra muchacha. - Oye.

Isabelle volteó lentamente hacia Simon, Su rimel se había corrido todo y parecía espectralmente pálida, la chica hizo una mueca, reprimiendo un sollozo. Simon se sentó a su lado, dio otra rápida mirada hacia la camioneta y volvió su atención a Izzy.

- ¿Qué tienes? - preguntó el chico, claramente preocupado.

Isabelle negó con la cabeza y bajo la mirada, ocultando su rostro entre las manos, gimoteó y murmuró algo que Simon no pudo entender. Simon dudó un momento si posar su mano en el hombro de ella, había reaccionado tan mal la última vez que temía hacerla enojar de nuevo.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? - fue lo primero que salió de sus labios. Y ahora que lo pensaba, no era lo más inteligente que decir, ya que pensaba que él intentaba flirtear con ella. - ¡No pienses que es por cualquier otra razón yo no...

- Está bien.

Izzy se puso de pie y miró desde arriba al muy desorientado Simon.

- ¿Es la camioneta de allá? - cuestionó Isabelle, señalando la Van a unos metros, Simon asintió y ella se encaminó hacia allá sin chistar. Frunció el ceño al ver a Clary en el asiento del co-piloto, Simon, quien iba ya pisando sus pies, pareció algo extrañado, Isabelle miró de reojo al castaño y entró en la parte trasera sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Simon suspiró y se dirigió al asiento del conductor.

- Y dime, ¿dónde vives? - preguntó él, mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

* * *

- ¡Maldición Jace! - bramó Alec, mirando a todos lados, sin poder encontrar al rubio.

- ¿Por qué el enojo? - preguntó Bane, a espaldas del aludido.

Alec dio un respingo y giró rápidamente hacia el otro chico, este le sonrió, mientras que Alec desvió la mirada.

-¿Buscas al rubio? - preguntó Magnus, inclinándose levemente hacia Alec, este se removió un poco incómodo, Bane lo captó y volvió a ponerme derecho. - Está en la barra, a tu hermana no la he visto.

- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

- Claro.

- ¿Por qué dejas entrar a menores de edad a este tipo de fiestas? - cuestionó el pelinegro, intentaba parecer molesto, pero se encontraba ya muy cansado, y la estridente música le había provocado jaqueca. - Sabes que está mal.

- Yo no soy niñera de nadie – se excusó Bane, alzando las manos con expresión de indiferencia. - Además, vestida así parecía tener unos diecinueve.

Alec rodó los ojos.

- Ya da igual – se resignó el muchacho, girándose para ir a buscar a Jace y largarse de una buena vez de ahí, Isabelle le tenía harto, ella sabría cómo llegar al Instituto.

- Si quieres puedo prohibirle desde hoy no entrar a mi departamento – propuso Magnus, Alec se giró, viéndole escéptico, y asintió al fin. Bane dejó salir una breve media sonrisa. - Bien, pero tendrás que venir en su lugar.

* * *

Simon miró por el retrovisor la figura de Isabelle recostada en la parte trasera de la Van, la chica se había quedado callada viendo el suelo todo el transcurso del viaje, había hablado solamente para indicarle a dónde ir. Una vez en el Instituto, Simon lo admiró desde la ventana, Isabelle salió de la camioneta y se dirigió hacia la puerta de Simon.

- Gracias por traerme – murmuró la chica, algo tímida, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa incomoda. - Y perdona por haber sido tan mala antes.

Simon se encogió de hombros.

- Olvídalo. - dijo él, restandole importancia.

Izzy vio a Clary, quien se encontraba ya en el quinto sueño, Simon captó lo que hacía y giró para ver a su amiga, inconscientemente sonrió.

- ¿Es tu novia? - preguntó Isabelle, sin rodeos ni filtros.

Simon dio un respingo y miró sonrojado a la pelinegra.

- No, como crees, es... mi mejor amiga – confesó el castaño.

Isabelle escudriñó con la mirada al chico y luego volvió a fijar su atención en la pelirroja.

- Bueno... nos veremos por ahí. - se despidió, dándole la espalda y entrando al recinto.

Simon la observó hasta que la chica entró al lugar, le dio una última mirada al gran edificio y volvió a encender el motor, no sin antes apreciar por un momento a Clary, le quitó un mechón que había caído en su rostro y lo colocó detrás de su oreja. Sonrió y volvió a ponerse en marcha.

* * *

Los fuertes golpes contra la puerta de Jace le despertaron, se incorporó, sentándose en su cama mientras bostezaba y daba un estirón, masculló molesto por el sueño que traía sobre sí mientras se ponía de pie y abría la puerta. El rostro áspero de Hogde formó parte de su campo de visión, lo que le confundió.

- ¿Qué pasa Hogde? - quiso saber Jace, mientras removía su cabello. - Es sábado, no hay clases.

- Ya lo sé. - se limitó a responder el señor, estudió con la mirada al chico, sin mostrar ni un gesto. - Te pido que te reúnas a nosotros en la biblioteca ahora.

- Ah claro – murmuró el rubio, abriendo los ojos de par en par, nunca había visto a Hogde actuar de esa manera, y menos a él. - Ya bajo.

- Y con ahora me refiero a _**ahora**_, no quiero que te desaparezcas de nuevo sin aviso – recalcó el sujeto, y dicho aquello se retiró.

Jace le miró mientras caminaba por el pasillo, hasta que cruzó para bajar las escaleras y se perdió de su vista. Por la manera en que se había comportado Hogde, Jace prefirió no perder tiempo dándose un baño, aunque tenía la gran urgencia de uno, se puso unos pantalones holgados y una franela blanca.

Bajó raudamente las escaleras y fue sin comer hacia la biblioteca, al entrar vio a un destrozado Alec somnoliento y a una ojerosa Isabelle, sentada lejos del primero. Miró de reojo a Hogde, quien estaba ojeando la estantería de libros sin prestar mucha atención a los adolescentes. Pasó a su lado y se sentó en silencio al lado de Alec, prefirió no ver a ninguno de los dos, ni comentar nada.

Y quedaron así por unos minutos, el ambiente se sentía tenso, Jace veía con detenimiento a Hogde mientras este, caminaba a paso lento entre las estanterías. Al fin, cuando Jace creía que iba a caer dormido, Hogde se giró hacia ellos y su mirada viajó por los tres.

El trío al instante se sentó derecho, mirando en silencio al sujeto.

Hogde fue hasta la mesa en donde estaban situados los tres y dejó un pequeño libro en ella, los muchachos posaron su vista en el libro y luego se dirigieron al señor.

- ¿Y bien? - soltó al fin él.

Jace miró desconcertado a Alec y luego a Isabelle, ninguno tenía idea a lo que se refería.

- ¿No piensan decirme nada? - cuestionó Hogde, su semblante no delataba ningún indicio de enojo y mucho menos de alegría. - Muy bien.

Hogde rodeó la mesa y se detuvo frente a Izzy.

- ¿Por qué tan demacrada Isabelle? - preguntó el canoso.

Izzy se removió nerviosa y negó con la cabeza sin decir nada, apartó su mirada del adulto. Hogde resopló y se dirigió a Jace.

- Y usted, ¿Por qué tan desaseado? No es común es ti. - comentó Hogde.

Jace se encogió de hombros, sin inmutarse. Hogde le hizo caso omiso y esta vez fue hacia Alec.

- Alexander... - nombró Hogde, viéndole con cierta decepción en sus ojos. Alec le miró expectante. Pero Hogde no dijo nada más, volvió a caminar al centro del lugar y se digirió esta vez a todos. - Que quede claro que a mí nada se me escapa jóvenes. - Los tres adolescentes alzaron las cejas, pero se mantuvieron en silencio. - Sé muy bien que anoche se escaparon, y no puedo decir que estoy muy feliz por ello.

Alec y Jace tragaron saliva, mientras que Isabelle se mordió el labio inferior.

- Y como era de esperarse, se los comenté a sus padres. - prosiguió, paseándose por el lugar. - Y sus ordenes fueron claras. No hay salidas sin mi autorización, y me refiero a ti Jace. - dijo, mirando al rubio. - De ahora en adelante todas la puertas se cerrarán, y vendrán dos personas que se harán cargo de vigilarlos.

- ¿Qué? - alzó la voz Izzy, indignada. Hogde le envió una mirada de hielo, y ella se sosegó.

- Eso es absurdo, no necesitamos unos niñeros. - se quejó Jace, cruzándose de brazos. - Está bien, nos escapamos, lo sentimos, pero no nos pueden tener aquí encerrados las veinticuatro horas. Soy claustrofóbico.

Todos dirigieron su vista hacia el rubio, sin creerse su exageración.

- ¿Qué? Es cierto. - afirmó Jace.

Alec rodó los ojos.

- Hogde por amor a Dios, están haciendo mucho escándalo por una simple salida. - opinó Alec.

- Tú ni me hables – espetó Hogde. - Creía que eras responsable Alexander, tus padres y yo estamos muy decepcionados de ti.

Alec quedó mudo, y su semblante se tornó abatido, desvió la mirada y no dijo más.

- Eso es todo, nos vemos en el almuerzo. - dicho esto, salió.

Jace resopló y se puso de pie.

- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Alec, volviendo en sí.

- ¡A darme un jodido baño, o acaso tú quieres comenzar a vigilarme para estar seguro de que no me salga por la ventana? - bramó el rubio.

Alec se sorprendió un poco y luego frunció el ceño.

- ¡No descargues tu ira conmigo,yo no fui el que se escapó para irse a esa estúpida fiesta!

Jace tomó su cabello con las manos y lo jaló, inhaló muy fuerte y dejó salir todo el aire de sus pulmones.

- Lo sé, disculpa. - murmuró Jace, luego su atención se dirigió a una muy callada Isabelle, y frunció el ceño. - Todo es tu culpa.

Isabelle no dijo nada, simplemente se puso de pie cabizbaja y salió de la habitación.

- ¡Ves lo que hace, siempre es lo mismo, nos mete en problemas y luego se hace la victima! - acusó Jace, señalando la puerta por donde se había marchado la chica.

- No la trates así...

- ¡Y tú eres un alcahueta! - espetó él, rechinó los dientes y salió de la biblioteca también.

Alec sacó su celular del bolsillo delantero de sus jeans.

"_Dudo que se pueda lo de esta noche" _escribió y luego envió el mensaje.

* * *

Clary se removió entre sus sabanas, gruñendo por la claridad de la mañana que se colaba por su ventana y le pegaba en los ojos, se cubrió el rostro con su almohada e intentó volver a recobrar el sueño. Cosa que no sucedió nunca. Se puso de pie a duras penas, el dolor de cabeza que sufrió pareció no ser natural para una persona humana, arrastró los pies hasta el baño y se dio una ducha fría para poder despertarse.

Jocelyn se acercó hasta la puerta del baño y escuchó el agua caer.

- Clarissa Fray – llamó, con cierto disgusto en su tono de voz.

Clary mientras tanto, se había quedado dormida en la regadera, los fuertes golpes de su mamá contra la puerta fueron la que la sacaron del ensueño.

* * *

- ¿A dónde vas? - cuestionó Alec, mientras veía que Jace se colocaba su jaqueta.

- Afuera. - dijo sin cuidado.

- ¿Qué anda mal contigo? - espetó el pelinegro, caminando hasta el rubio, lo tomó del brazo y le encaró. - ¿Qué buscas con todo esto?

- Alec no me van a tener aquí encerrado como un animal de zoológico, tengo que salir. - estableció Jace.

Alec suspiró resignado y le dejó ir.

* * *

- ¿Y tú qué crees que haces? - preguntó Jocelyn, mientras admiraba a su hija yendo hacia la puerta.

Clary se volvió hacia ella, le daba gracias al mágico maquillaje por quitarle la cara de muerta que había traído consigo al despertar.

- Saldré. - declaró sin rodeos.

Jocelyn frunció el ceño y se puso de pie.

- Clarissa ya es suficiente de tu altanería, vas a hacer lo que yo te diga y te quedarás aquí en casa. - ordenó Jocelyn, cruzándose de brazos.

Clary puso los ojos en blanco y remedó a su mamá, cruzándose de brazos también.

Jocelyn sostuvo su mirada de furia con la suya, hasta que por fin se cansó y dio un suspiro.

- ¿Podríamos dejar de pelear por lo menos un día? - pidió Jocelyn, dejando caer sus brazos a los costados. Bajó la mirada entristecida.

Clary se mordió el sabio, sintiendo culpa, y fue hacia ella. Le tocó levemente el brazo, llamando su atención.

- Lo sé, lo siento – dijo la chica.

Jocelyn miró a su hija y le sonrió con un poco de pesar. Tomó la mano de su hija y la apretó con afecto.

- Dime porqué quieres salir. - pidió Jocelyn.

Clary se sonrojó inmediatamente.

- Ehm... bueno – murmuró, desviando la mirada al suelo. - Solo si prometes no molestarte.

Jocelyn lo consideró un segundo y asintió.

- Me encontraré con un chico.

- ¿Qué chico? - preguntó, alzando un poco su tono de voz, ya sintiéndose airada.

- Es un amigo, tranquila. - soltó Clary, tratando de apaciguar a su madre. - Me invitó al cine.

Jocelyn escudriñó con la mirada a su hija.

- Está bien, ve. - dijo al fin.

Clary saltó de la emoción y besó a su madre en la mejilla antes de irse.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Sé muy bien que me he tardado para actualizar, también sé que este capítulo es muy... uhmmm aburrido y todo, parece más para salir del paso, pero es que no he tenido nada (NADA) de tiempo para escribir y la inspiración parece no llegar, ya que estoy muy ocupada con el liceo, cosas sobre el proyecto y blablabla, tengo más estrés que ganas de vivir. Por eso les pido un poquitín de paciencia, que cuando me desocupe les daré capítulos hasta para tirar al techo :)) Y pues sí, eso. Nos leemos luego 3**


	9. Chapter 8

"_¿Por qué no se puede. Ocurrió algo?"_

"_Es difícil de explicar..."_

"_¿Es difícil o me estás mintiendo?"_

"_No, no seas idiota, si no quisiera ir te lo dijera y ya."_

"_Entonces sí quieres eh..."_

"_Uhg cállate."_

"_Ok ;)"_

Alec dejó caer su celular en la cama, rojo como un tomate, mientras se dirigía hacia su ventana. Pudo ver al rubio correr fuera del Instituto. ¿Qué debería hacer? Se sentía compungido desde el momento en que oyó las palabras de Hogde, pero ¿Qué podría hacer? Jace era imparable, no iba a comenzar una pelea por eso, era su naturaleza. Si Jace salió, ese ya era su problema, lo resolvería él solo.

Miró de reojo el teléfono inerte sobre la cama. Lo tomó rápido y comenzó a escribir.

"_Se me hace muy difícil en la noche, pero si quieres nos vemos ahora."_

Sin esperar más lo envió, soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

"_Nos vemos en el Jardín Botánico."_

* * *

Clary veía su reflejo por quinta vez ya mientras pasaba por las vitrinas de las tiendas. No se sentía bien, y mucho menos bonita. Pero cómo podría avisarle a Jace que no podía ir si ni siquiera le dio su número.

**Flash Back**

Clary observaba las estrellas desorientada, no sentía su boca y reía cada cinco minutos, Jace la miraba sin disimulo e intentaba que no se notara la sonrisa en sus labios.

- Salgamos – soltó el rubio, Clary giro el rostro hacia él y le miro sin inmutarse.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Eso, que te invito a salir.

Clary soltó una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Has de estar muy emocionado conmigo – dijo la chica sin siquiera pensar en ello, se quedó muda rememorando aquello y tapó su boca avergonzada. – Disculpa no quise decir eso.

- Está bien – murmuró Jace, sin apartar su mirada de la de Clary, se quedaron así, sosteniéndola, hasta que Clary rompió la conexión. – Es cierto, se puede decir que estoy algo emocionado.

Clary rió de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué? – quiso saber ella, volviendo a mirarle.

Jace alzó la mirada hacia el cielo, era una noche despejada y fría, como tanto le gustaba.

- Para serte sincero, no lo sé. - confesó él. - Eres distinta.

Clary le escudriñó con la mirada.

- Algo me dice que no debería acercarme a ti – confesó ella.

Jace enarcó las cejas, sorprendido.

- Que lengua tan suelta tienes eh – comentó el rubio, algo divertido.

Clary le sonrió como respuesta.

- Eres raro Jace.

- Oh muchas gracias, es lo más lindo que me has dicho hasta ahora.

Clary soltó una risilla y Jace le sonrió.

- Pero es en serio – dijo el aludido. – Mañana, tú y yo, el cine.

- ¿Por qué el cine? – preguntó la chica.

- Ahí podemos besarnos en la oscuridad – comentó él, mostrando una de sus sonrisas descaradas de medio lado.

Clary rió debido al exceso de alcohol, pero si hubiese estado sobria al escuchar aquello se habría puesto tan roja como su cabello.

- Eres tan payaso – dijo la chica entre risas. – Nunca te besaría en el cine, eso es para niños de trece.

- Habló la señora. – se burló Jace, Clary rodó los ojos, pero sin poder ocultar su sonrisa. Jace alzó una ceja, su semblante se tornó picaro. – Entonces me estás diciendo que me besarías en cualquier otro lugar, ¿o no?

- Yo no he dicho eso. – negó la pelirroja.

- Pero no has dicho lo contrario. – rebatió Jace.

Clary negó con la cabeza, risueña.

- ¿Y qué se supone que veremos? – preguntó Clary.

Jace se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Acaso eso importa? – cuestionó él.

Clary le miró perdida.

- Eh… sí. – se limitó a contestar ella.

- Allá veremos.

Clary entrecerró los ojos.

- Tienes suerte de que no esté en mis cinco sentidos, tal vez esa sería mi excusa para no ir contigo al cine.

- Mala idea.

- ¿Por qué?

- Te acabas de delatar.

Clary se golpeó el rostro de un manotazo y Jace rió.

- Así que tendrás que venir conmigo al cine sí o sí.

- Sabes que me puedo negar y ya.

- Pero no lo harás.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? – retó ella, alzando una ceja, examinando las reacciones del rubio.

Jace simplemente se encogió de hombros. Miró su reloj de pulsera, marcaba las tres de la madrugada.

- Hoy a las cinco de la tarde, en el AMC Empire 25 ¿bien? – señaló Jace.

Clary frunció el ceño y bufó.

- Lo tomaré como un sí. – dijo, se quedó en silencio observando la figura inerte de la chica. – Creo que hasta aquí has llegado por hoy.

Se levantó y la tomó, ayudándola la ponerse de pie. Bajaron por las escaleras y se toparon con un Simon paternalmente preocupado.

- Te estaré esperando. – murmuró contra su oído, antes de dejarla a manos de Simon.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Clary se mordió el labio inferior, y ahí estaba ella, frente a la cartelera del cine, observó las películas del día, de un momento a otro sintió un repentino vuelco en el estomago, la resaca y los nervios la golpearon. Miró hacia los lados, tal vez aún tenía la oportunidad de volver a casa y quedarse todo el resto del día entre sus sabanas recuperándose del jaleo de anoche.

Una inesperada corriente de aire chocó contra la parte trasera de su oreja, haciendola sobresaltar, encaró al descarado culpable de aquello y se encontró con la sonrisa divertida de Jace.

- ¿Nerviosa eh? – se burló el chico.

Las mejillas de la chica se colorearon de un leve rosado.

- Claro que no. – negó rotundamente ella.

- Pues claro. – concordó Jace, con ironía.

Clary puso los ojos en blanco, cruzándose de brazos.

- Ya veo que no eres de las que están de buen humor luego de una noche de juerga. – comentó el chico, examinando a Clary de arriba hacia abajo con la mirada. Soltó una leve risilla, lo que hizo que la chica le frunciera el ceño. – Estás muy simpatica con ese look.

Clary le dio un ojo a su ropa, unos jeans, sus zapatillas favoritas y la primera blusa que vio en el armario, nada fuera de lo común. Luego observó a Jace, estaba igual de normal que ella, pero al parecer, así él estuviese vistiendo una bolsa de basura se vería deslumbrante.

La chica notó lo muy fijamente que le estaba observando y apartó de golpe la mirada, sonrojándose un poco, Jace disimuló un sonrisa.

- Bien, ¿qué quieres ver? – preguntó este, llevando su atención a la cartelera.

* * *

Alec sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal. Alec comenzaba a sentirse culpable. Alec estaba muriendo poco a poco de los nervios. Alec daba media vuelta para volver a raudales al Instituto.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó una voz a su espalda.

Lentamente se giró hacia su nuevo acompañante, para poder ver la figura de Magnus Bane frente a él. Estaba sorprendido, aquel sujeto, en pleno día, en un lugar muy publico, vestido de una manera tan extravagante. Pantalones de cuero, una camisa de lentejuelas y el cabello aún más teñido que anoche.

Alec tragó saliva, preguntándose por qué se había prestado a hacer una cosa tan estúpida.

Magnus le sonrió divertido.

- No te ves muy bien. – señaló Bane, acercándose un poco más al azabache, Alec se mantuvo quieto, observándole. Magnus no cabía en un gozo. – Vamos a dar un paseo.

Tomó el brazo de Alec y lo guió por el camino. No lo soltó sino después de un par de minutos.

- Y dime por qué no podías venir a la fiesta de esta noche. – quiso saber Magnus, entrelazando sus manos tras su espalda, viendo de reojo de vez en cuando a Alec.

Uhm verás… - comenzó a decir el muchacho. – Mis hermanos y yo estamos al cuidado de un amigo de la familia mientras que nuestros padres están en viaje de negocios...

- Al punto Alexander. – pidió Bane.

Alec se aclaró la garganta.

- Estamos algo así como castigados por escaparnos anoche. – dijo Alec, intentando usar las palabras correctas.

- ¿Castigados? ¿Hasta tú?

Alec asintió.

Magnus rió.

- Pero si eres mayor de edad ¿no?

- Así es, y por esa razón tengo la culpa, yo debí de estar pendiente de mis hermanos, debí haberlos llevado de regreso al Instituto apenas los vi entrar a tu fiesta. – el semblante de Alec se tornó gris. Magnus se percató de aquello. – Ahora he decepcionado a mis padres y a Hogde.

- No tienes la culpa de nada. – refutó Bane, Alec le miró sorprendido, se ruborizó levemente, Magnus le sonrió. – Ellos ya son lo suficientemente grandes para saber en qué clase de lío se meten, tú no tienes que andar de niñero.

Alec se encogió de hombros.

- Es distinto, mientras que mis padres estén fuera, yo me hago responsable de ellos, es mi deber.

- ¡A la mierda con eso! – impugnó Magnus, alzando los brazos. – Es estúpido que les castiguen por ir a una simple fiesta.

- Una "simple fiesta" en donde había drogas y demás. – hizó un ademán con la manos, como colocándole comillas a la oración. Magnus puso los ojos en blanco.

- Exageras, yo solo ofrezco alcohol, si otros llevan drogas eso ya se va de mis manos. – objetó el chico.

Alec rió, negando con la cabeza.

- Eh que bueno. – dijo Bane, sonriéndole.

- ¿Qué? – cuestionó Alec, alzando una ceja.

- Al fin te ríes, pensé que andarías todo el rato deprimido.

Alec bajó la mirada a sus pies. La risa de Magnus hizo que volviera su atención a él.

- ¿Qué te causa gracia? – preguntó el chico, frunciendo el ceño.

- Tú. Tú eres gracioso.

Alec le fulminó con la mirada.

- No soy tu payaso. – espetó el aludido.

Magnus sonrió.

- No busco que lo seas. – glosó Bane, con un tono astuto y una sonrisa picara.

Alec frunció aún más el ceño, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de carmín.

- Estás loco ¿lo sabes? – exclamó Alec.

- Ciertamente.

Alec bufó y Magnus rió.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Hola hola, sé que me tardé algo así como que mucho, pero es en serio cuando les digo que estoy hasta el cuello de cosas, además que mi laptop había sufrido unnoséqué y tuve que llevarla al doctor c: así que bueno, he durado buena parte de la madrugada escribiendo el cap y espero que esté bien, sigue sin tener mucho ¡BOM! por el momento pero les prometo que a partir del próx. cap se va a poner bueno ;) sobre todo entre Magnus y Alec 3 (sé que la pareja principal es Clace, pero para ellos tengo otra cosa guardada) Así que nada, trataré de subir más seguido los cap y darles más emoción. Nos leemos 3**


	10. Chapter 9

"_Respira, inhala y exhala… exacto, bien..." _ Clary miró de reojo a Jace, este miraba la gran pantalla de cine, se veía tan sereno y relajado, no como la pelirroja, que estaba hecha un mar de nervios. Volvió a llevar su atención a la película, se terminaron decidiendo por una de terror, teniendo en cuenta que ahora ese tipo de películas causaban era risa.

"¿_Por qué estás tan alterada? No pasa nada, es solo un chico." _Y justamente por ser solo un chico era que Clary se encontraba tan inquieta, sin contar las veces en que había ido al cine con Simon, nunca tuvo una cita con un chico antes de Jace, no era que nadie la haya invitado a salir, sino que nunca ha habido alguien **tan **guapo o que le haya atraído** tanto **para despertar interés en Clary.

Volvió a dar otro sorbo a su refresco.

_-_ ¿Tienes miedo? _- _murmuró Jace, inclinándose un poco hacia ella.

Clary le miró, él se encontraba ensimismado con la película, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

- ¿Y bien? _– _insistió Jace, viéndola de reojo.

Clary volvió su atención a la película, la chica tonta estaba siendo perseguida por el mounstro, y como era de esperarse terminó muerta.

_- _Produce más sueño que cualquier otra cosa _– _comentó Clary.

Jace sonrió de medio lado y asintió una vez, volviendo a sentarse derecho, tomó un puñado de palomitas y se las llevó a la boca. Clary observó su acción, entretenida más con él que con la función.

Jace recargó su brazo en el reposabrazos al lado de Clary, "_¿Debería de…" _ Clary llevó lentamente su mano hacia la de él, apenas rozó su dedo pulgar, un grito colectivo la hizo sobresaltar. Jace rompió en una carcajada ante el susto de a pelirroja y ella le fulminó con la mirada, avergonzada y molesta.

- ¿Qué decías? – cuestionó Jace, alzando una ceja y sonriendo divertido.

- Cállate - masculló Clary, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

* * *

- Jace siempre ha sido el favorito – dijo Alec, observando cómo jugaba con sus manos. – Max lo quiere más, es más inteligente, mis papás parecen prestarle más atención cuando les habla. No es que esté celoso, claro que no, para mí Jace también es como… no lo sé, _un modelo a seguir tal vez –_ murmuró bajo, inclinando más su rostro, para ocultar su sonrojo.

- Tú deberías seguir siendo como eres. – soltó Bane.

Ambos estaban sentados en un banco, Magnus miró a una pareja de ancianos que pasaban tomados de la mano charlando entre sí, sonrió un poco y volvió su atención a Alec.

-¿Te puedo decir algo sin que te ofendas? – Alec asintió. - Lo único de lo que hablas es Jace, Jace y Jace – se quejó Magnus.

Alec le miró sorprendido y volvió a estar cabizbajo.

Magnus alzó una ceja y suspiró, estiró su brazo por la parte superior del respaldo, logrando que Alec se enderece de golpe, Magnus alzó la vista al cielo azul, pocas nubes se dibujaban en él hoy, era un día agradable.

- ¿Qué harás una vez que vuelvas a la cárcel esa que tienes como hogar? – preguntó Magnus, sin moverse siquiera.

- Uhm… - Alec se lo pensó un minuto. – Esperar lo peor de Hodge tal vez.

- No vayas.

- ¿Ah? – el azabache se giró para ver a Bane, que seguía igual de tranquilo, observando el cielo, pensó haber escuchado mal. - ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que no vayas. – repitió Magnus, dirigiendo su atención al muchacho.

Alec no sabía si aquello era una broma, pero el semblante sereno de Magnus decía lo contrario.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? – preguntó Alec, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Magnus rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

- No seas tan aburrido. – espetó Bane, incorporándose hasta estar derecho, miró con pesadez a Alec. – Has algo "arriesgado" por una vez en tu monótona vida y quédate en mi casa esta noche.

- ¡Yo no soy aburrido y mi vida no es monótona! – gruñó Alec. – Ya va, ¿qué?

Magnus sonrió de medio lado.

- Eso, quédate conmigo, has que el viejo se enoje si quiere, tienes dieciocho años, no te pueden tener amarrado como un perro. – señaló Magnus.

Alec frunció el ceño, ¿volver a decepcionar a Hodge? ¿Hacer enojar aún más a sus padres?

- Te lo estás pensando mucho. – dijo Bane.

Magnus tenía razón, ya no era ningún niño, no se iba a quedar castigado como un tonto en aquel lugar, después de todo no había hecho nada malo.

-Está bien. – aceptó Alec.

Magnus enarcó las cejas de sorpresa y sonrió.

- Muy bien – exclamó mientras aplaudía, Alec rodó los ojos y le dio un leve empujón, Magnus rió divertido. – Entonces acompáñame, tengo que hacer unas compras para la fiesta de esta noche.

- ¿A juro todas las noches tienes que hacer fiesta? – preguntó Alec.

- A menos que la quieras pasar a solas conmigo – insinuó Magnus, con una sonrisa divertida, Alec negó con la cabeza, avergonzado. Magnus se encogió de hombros. – Entonces vamos.

* * *

-Sabes para haber salido contigo contra mi voluntad.

- No fue contra tu voluntad – objetó Jace, Clary rió.

- Bueno, para haber salido contigo. – corroboró ella. – Un completo desconocido.

Jace puso los ojos en blanco, Claro disimuló una pequeña sonrisa.

- No sé nada sobre ti, cuéntame. – dijo Clary, mientras le daba otra lamida a su helado.

Jace quedó pensativo, mirando como su cono se derretía.

-No me gusta hablar sobre mi vida.

- Otra razón más para pensar que eres un posible violador y acosador buscando por la CIA.

Ambos se rieron.

- Bien – aceptó Jace. – Fui adoptado por los Lightwood cuando tenía diez años, no me costó nada hacerme amigo de Alec e Izzy, tengo otro hermano menor llamado Max, me gustan los mangos y llevarle la contraria a todos.

Clary ahogó una risa.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el rubio, sonriendo.

- ¿Te gustan los mangos? ¿A qué viene eso?

- ¿Qué tiene? Me gustan.

- Bien – la chica rió y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué hay de ti?

- Soy hija única, vivo con mi mamá y su esposo Luke desde que tengo memoria, artista independiente y futura presidenta de Los Estados Unidos de América.

Jace soltó una carcajada.

- No, en serio. – insistió él.

- No hay mucho que contar. – se encogió de hombros. – Mi vida no es nada interesante.

- Tal vez yo pueda hacerla más divertida. – incitó Jace, mostrando esa sonrisa tan picara suya.

Clary le devolvió la sonrisa.

- No me digas, ¿a mí y a cuántas más le has dicho esa misma frase?

Jace alzó las cejas.

- ¿Osas decirme que soy esa clase de muchacho? – lamentó el rubio, teatralmente ofendido. – ¡Que mujer tan cruel!

Clary rió y negó con la cabeza.

- No soy tonta Jace y tú no pareces un cura, seamos sinceros.

Jace se mostró levemente avergonzado.

- Bueno, tampoco es que soy una escoria. – murmuró él. – He salido con chicas, así como tú has salido con chicos.

Esta vez fue Clary quién se puso colorada. Jace captó el repentino cambio de la chica.

- ¿No? - reiteró él, más silencio de parte de Clary. Jace enarcó las cejas. - ¡Oh Dios no has tenido novio o algo por el estilo?

Clary gruñó.

- Teniendo una madre como la mía, eso es muy difícil. – argumentó ella, terminándose de comer su barquilla.

- ¿Es de las que dicen que tu primer novio será quien te lleve al altar? – preguntó él.

- Más o menos. – masculló Clary, cabizbaja.

Jace soltó una carcajada. Clary le fulminó con la mirada.

- Perdona… es que… da mucha risa… oh jajaja lo siento. – dijo Jace, sin aliento de tanto reír.

Clary puso los ojos en blanco.

Jace por fin se había calmado cuando notó que ya había oscurecido.

- ¿A qué hora me dijiste que tenías que estar en tu casa? – preguntó Jace.

- No lo dije.

Ambos compartieron una mirada cómplice.

- ¿Y a dónde quiere ir señorita?

Clary lo pensó un instante, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

- ¿A dónde me quieres llevar? - cuestionó ella, Jace alzó una ceja y sonrió.

- Ya verás. - dijo este, alzó su mano hacia ella, Clary la miró y la tomó, Jace intentó disimular su alegría y se pusieron en marcha.

* * *

Alec veía sorprendido como Magnus llevaba hasta el tope de alcohol el carrito del supermercado, de tan solo ver aquello sentía su hígado arder.

- ¿Conoces a toda la gente que va a tus fiestas? - preguntó Alec, mientras hacían la cola para pagar.

- A la mayoría. - se limitó a responder Bane. – No te preocupes, para eso tengo seguridad.

Alec frunció el ceño.

- ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Magnus quedó callado, el pelinegro se maldijo a sus adentros.

- Disculpa, no tenía que ser tan entrometido. - murmuró Alec, bajando la mirada a sus pies.

- No importa. - dijo Magnus, restándole importancia. - Vivo solo desde que cumplí la mayoría de edad.

- ¿Y de dónde sacas tanto dinero para gastarlo en tus juergas?

Magnus le mostró una sonrisa maliciosa de medio lado, pero no respondió su pregunta. Alec frunció el ceño.

- Sabes, no me parece buena idea andar con su sujeto tan misterioso.

- ¿Asustado? - Bane le sonrió burlón, a lo que Alec le fulminó con la mirada.

- Para nada. – negó rotundamente el azabache. Bufó y se cruzó de hombros.

Magnus negó con la cabeza al momento que soltaba una risilla. Se fijó en la ropa de Alec, un jersey negro, unos jeans claros y zapatillas.

- Si quieres te presto ropa, no es que la tuya tenga algo de malo, sino que no es acta para una fiesta. – sugirió Magnus.

Alec miró de reojo al aludido, volvió a fijar su atención a su vestuario, lentejuelas, brillo… Se imaginó estar de la misma forma.

- No gracias.

Magnus se encogió de hombros.

* * *

- Es preocupante pasar por callejones oscuros contigo. – dijo la pelirroja, entre risas, mientras era llevada por Jace de la mano.

- ¿Aún sospechando de mí? – cuestionó Jace, girándose para ver a la chica.

Clary rió y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿A dónde me llevas?

- A mi lugar favorito. – respondió este, mientras seguían caminando.

Pasaron la calle y se encontraban detrás del Instituto, todo parecía normal, pero de seguro adentro debería de ser un caos. Llevó a Clary hasta una parte en donde el enrejado se había roto lo suficiente como para que una persona pudiera pasar. Jace entró y de volteó para ver a la chica.

- Esto es allanar propiedad privada. - le acusó Clary.

Jace puso los ojos en blanco.

- Yo vivo aquí tonta. - aclaró el rubio.

Clary abrió los ojos de par en par y miró con más detalle el lugar. Era inmenso.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó maravillada, volvió su atención hacia él y frunció el ceño. – Espera, si vives aquí ¿por qué entramos como vándalos?

Jace ahogó una risa, fijándose de tanto en tanto si alguien venía.

- Estoy castigado, se supone que debería de estar en mi habitación estudiando o matándome a pajas.

Clary se ruborizó e intentó sacar esa imagen de su cabeza. Jace rió.

- Entra de una vez, luego te explico todo. – ordenó el chico, jalándola hacia sí, y llevándola por unas escaleras de emergencia, él comenzó a escalar. – Sube rápido.

- Ya voy. – gruñó la pelirroja.

- Shhh, no hables tan fuerte. – la silenció Jace.

Clary rodó los ojos y siguió subiendo tras el rubio.

Jace pisó el tejado, volviéndose hacia Clary para ayudarla a subir, una vez allí, la llevó hacia una puerta oculta entre la maleza, que dio paso al invernadero. Clary abrió la boca asombrada, tantos colores, esa fragancia, era hermoso.

- Que… bello. – murmuró ella, admirando el lugar, mientras que Jace cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

- Lo sé. Nadie viene aquí, solo yo. – comentó, mientras caminaba hacia el centro del invernadero, se sentó en el único banco que había allí y le hizo una seña a Clary para que lo acompañara, ella se sentó a su lado sin chistar, viendo de aquí para allá. – Me gusta porque puedo pensar tranquilo, sin esperar que alguien venga a irrumpir.

Clary sonrió.

- Me encanta. - dijo ella, poniendo su atención en el rubio, este la miró con una sonrisa y ella desvió la mirada, apenada. - Podría estar aquí todo el día y no me cansaría de ello.

Jace rió.

- Una vez lo hice. - afirmó Jace, Clary le miró, pidiéndole que siguiera. - Tenía creo que doce, me había peleado con Alec y mamá le daba la razón a él, quería huir de casa, pero me daba terror pensar el castigo que luego me daría papá, así que decidí empacar algunas cosas y subí hasta acá. Estuve todo el día en el invernadero y nadie me pudo encontrar, pensaban que había escapado de casa, cuando se me acabó la comida, bajé por más y fue cuando me encontré con la policía en nuestra cocina. Mamá estaba en un mar de llanto junto con Alec e Izzy, papá me miró con esos ojos que matarían a cualquiera. - Jace rió. - Me metí en un verdadero lío ese día.

Clary sonrió.

- ¿Qué?

- Debiste ser un niño muy problemático. - dijo la chica, soltó una risilla. - Yo en cambio, siempre fui algo tranquila, no le causé ningún inconveniente a mamá, ella decía que con tal que tuviese una hoja y colores, podría dejarme sola sin preocupaciones.

- Que buena niña eh.

Clary se encogió de hombros.

- Eso, hasta que cumplí los trece años. - declaró Clary. - Desde que comencé a creerme mayor no he hecho otra cosa que discutir con mi mamá, a veces no se puede estar en paz con ella por más de un día.

- Es normal. - dijo él, miró hacia el techo de vidrio, la luna estaba llena y su brillo iluminaba la noche.

Se quedaron el silencio, no de esos silencios incómodos en los que sabes que tienes que decir algo pero no sabes qué, sino esos en los que no quisieras que se rompiera la magia del momento.

- Gracias por mostrarme tu lugar favorito. – murmuró Clary.

Jace se giró para verle, la serenidad de su rostro hizo que a Clary le diera un vuelco en el corazón. Contuvo la respiración mientras ambos sostenían la mirada del otro, "¿_cómo no perderse en esos ojos?" _se preguntó Clary a sus adentros, podría admirarlos todo el día, intentando descifrar su color exacto, cuántas veces su iris crecía y se hacía más pequeño.

- Aquella vez también me viste de esa forma. - habló Jace.

- ¿Ah? - dijo Clary, volviendo en sí. - ¿De qué forma?

- Así, como si estuvieras estudiándome, como si quisieras enterarte de todos mis secretos con tan solo verme. - explicó él, sin perder el contacto visual con la pelirroja. - Desde esa vez supe que eras diferente. No me veías como un premio o algo inalcanzable, parecía que me intentabas descomponer y diseccionar, a saber qué cosas te estarás pensando.

Clary inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, extrañada, era la primera vez que alguien le decía aquello.

- Pareces un ángel, ¿lo sabías? – murmuró Clary, sin pensarlo.

Jace la miró desconcertado un segundo y rió, acercándose más a ella.

- Si que eres rara.

Ambos rieron, Jace terminó recargando su peso en ella, rozando su mejilla con la punta de la nariz. Clary se paralizó, sentía el aliento de él chocando contra su rostro, sus mejillas ardieron y tragó saliva.

- ¿No pasa nada si… - murmuró Jace, rozando sus labios con los de ella, esperó a que Clary se negara, pero ella no hizo ni un solo movimiento y sonrió antes de unir sus labios.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Hola hola n.n bueno espero que ya estén felices de que ando subiendo más o menos rápido los caps. Aclaro una cosa, la entrada alterna al invernadero me la he inventado yo, no existe y no sé si haya una que no sea dentro del Instituto, si alguien se sabe alguna estaría agradecida de que me la dijera. Y pues, espero que les haya gustado y eso, ya tengo casi listo el siguiente capítulo, pero no pienso subirlo a menos que encuentre unos cuantos reviews nuevos, sin más nada que decir, nos leemos luego.**


	11. Chapter 10

Alec observaba a su alrededor, su celular volvió a sonar. El identificador de llamadas mostraba el nombre de su hermana, era ya la séptima vez que le llamaba en un hora. Estaba en problemas, y de los grandes.

Magnus captó lo callado que se encontraba su acompañante, tomó dos vasos y le entregó uno al pelinegro.

Alec lo aceptó sin decir nada, solo un asentimiento.

- ¿Estás preocupado? – preguntó Magnus.

Alec miró el líquido de su vaso, pensativo.

- ¿Debería? – cuestionó el azabache, más para sí que para el aludido.

- Sé que todo es mi culpa, no debí pedirte que te quedaras.

Alec se encogió de hombros.

- Ya que, ya pasó. – se volvió para mostrarle una no muy convincente sonrisa al muchacho. – Las fiestas nunca fueron lo mío.

- No me digas, Jace es más de eso. – agregó Magnus, con fastidio.

Alec bajó la mirada.

- No iba a decirlo… pero sí. – masculló Alec. Alzó la mirada hacia Magnus, este lo observaba serio. - ¿Qué?

- Ven acá. – Magnus tomó la mano del chico y lo jaló hasta sacarlo de la sala, abrió una puerta, entrando a una de las habitaciones. Se giró para encarar a Alec, el muchacho lo observaba expectante. - ¿Te he dicho que tienes unos hermosos ojos?

- ¿Me has traído hasta acá para hablar de mis ojos? – dijo Alec, extrañado.

Magnus soltó una leve risa y negó con la cabeza.

- No… - comenzó Bane, miró su mano, aún tomada con la de Alec, la apretó un poco y la soltó, miró al pelinegro. – Quería preguntarte… ¿te gusta Jace?

Alec abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Qué? – murmuró el pelinegro.

Magnus se puso colorado y desvió la mirada.

- Oh Dios no. – negó Alec, con asco. – Jace es mi hermano.

Magnus fue quien se sorprendió esta vez.

- Yo pensé… como hablas tanto de él y…

- No. – volvió a decir él, dio un paso atrás. Rió. – Jace no me gusta, a mí no me gustan los chicos. O sea, no tengo nada contra de eso claro…

Magnus abrió sus ojos en sobre manera.

- ¿Es en serio? – demandó Bane.

Alec alzó una ceja.

- ¿Creíste que yo era homosexual? – cuestionó Alec, cruzándose de brazos.

Magnus alzó sus brazos y dio media vuelta, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Se volvió hacia el azabache y rió.

- Me debes estar jodiendo.

Alec enarcó las cejas.

- Para nada. – reiteró Alec.

- Por amor al cielo Alexander, eres tan gay como Cristian Castro. – espetó Magnus. Lo primero que vio fue un puño acercándose a él, antes de caer al suelo. - ¿Qué te sucede!

Alec le miraba desde arriba ceñudo, y se marchó.

Magnus le observó hasta que salió de la habitación y suspiró, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

- Au… - se quejó, frotándose la barbilla. – Que buen gancho.

* * *

- No me quiero ir. – murmuró Clary, entre cortas risas apagadas y cortos besos de parte de Jace.

- Shh, no hagas ruido. – dijo Jace por lo bajo, mientras guiaba a la pelirroja hasta donde habían entrado, una vez en el hoyo del enrejado, se giró hacia ella y le acarició la mejilla antes de depositar un beso en sus labios. - ¿Puedes llegar tu sola a casa?

Clary asintió sonriente antes de robarle otro beso al rubio, este le sonrió de vuelta.

- No me parece buena idea que andes tú sola, déjame acompañarte. – insistió él.

- Relájate. – dijo Clary, viéndole fijamente, se estrechó a él y lo abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él. – Ya debes tener muchos problemas, estaré bien.

- ¿Me enviarás un mensaje cuando llegues? – preguntó Jace, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Clary con una mano y su brazo con la otra.

- Claro que sí. – afirmó ella, alzó la mirada hacia Jace y quedaron viéndose por un momento sin decir nada. – Nos vemos luego.

- Eso suena como una eternidad.

Clary soltó una risilla. Se dieron un último beso antes de que Clary se marchara.

Jace la observó caminar por las calles hasta que se perdió de vista. Se volvió hacia el Instituto, preparado para lo peor.

Decidió volver a subir al invernadero y bajar desde ahí hacia el salón principal, así tendría la excusa perfecta de haber estado, supuestamente, el día entero allá, todo se encontraba en calma, demasiada para ser cierta.

- ¿Isabelle? ¿Hodge? – llamó Jace, mientras buscaba por todo el lugar, no había nadie.

La entrada fue abierta y luego dos voces llenaron el lugar, Jace fue hacia ellos y encontró a los aludidos. Lo primero que hizo Isabelle al verle fue correr hacia él, Jace cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero en cambio los brazos de la joven rodearon su cuello.

- Mi Dios Jace estaba tan preocupada. – sollozó ella.

Jace la abrazó, confuso, miró a Hodge, quien ni se inmutó, estaba más ocupado hablando por teléfono.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó él, alejándose un poco para ver a Izzy a los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasó? Tú y Alec desaparecieron todo el día, ninguno de los dos respondía mis llamadas ¿cómo esperabas que estuviéramos?

- ¿Alec no está?

Isabelle negó con la cabeza. Jace fijó su atención en Hodge, quien seguía hablando.

- ¿Con quién habla Hodge? - preguntó el rubio.

- Con papá.

Jace tragó saliva.

- Ok… está bien… sí, lo sé, sí. - decía Hodge, mientras caminaba en círculos, miró a los muchachos. - Les diré.

Hodge apartó el celular de su oreja y les miró, agrio.

- Sus padres y Max han tomado el primer vuelo hacia Nueva York. – informó Hodge. – Ellos ya hablaran con ustedes cuando lleguen.

Dicho eso, volvió a su llamada y se fue arriba.

Jace miró a Isabelle.

- ¿Alec dónde crees que esté? – preguntó Jace.

Izzy negó con la cabeza.

- Ninguno de sus amigos sabe, lo he llamado como loca y nada.

Jace suspiró.

- Iré a buscarlo. – dijo, yendo hacia la puerta,

- ¡No! – le detuvo ella, tomándolo del brazo. El chico se giró y la observó. – Por favor quédate conmigo, no he escuchado más que regaños de parte de Hodge, mamá me ha llamado, está histérica, no voy a poder soportarlo yo sola.

Jace se mordió el labio inferior.

- Está bien.

* * *

- Alec no tienes por qué ponerte así. – objetó Magnus, mientras seguía al aludido. Alec ni se inmutó y se dirigió a la salida. Magnus dio un respingo. - ¿Te vas? ¿Por qué?

Alec se volvió hacia Magnus, molesto.

- Debo volver a casa, Isabelle me ha estado llamando toda la noche, debe de estar preocupada. – explicó el chico, se quedó viendo a Magnus. – Y tampoco quisiera quedarme ni un minuto más contigo.

Dicho eso, salió.

Magnus quedó mudo un instante, para luego soltar un grito de exasperación.

Alec caminaba por las calles silenciosas, hasta que el sonido de su celular le sobresaltó. Miró el identificador y el nombre de Jace aparecía en pantalla.

- Hey – dijo Alec, al contestar.

- ¡CÓMO QUE HEY! – bramó Jace, al otro lado de la línea, también pudo escuchar la voz de Isabelle. – ¿Alexander Gideon Lightwood en dónde coño te encuentras y por qué carajos no has vuelto a casa?

- No tienes la suficiente moral como para regañarme. – rebatió Alec, alzando una ceja, cruzó la calle, aún le falta algo para llegar a casa. – Estoy en camino, así que relájense un poco.

- ¿Relajarnos? ¡Claro que nos vamos a relajar, y más cuando nuestros padres estén aquí para quemarnos vivos! – vociferó Jace.

Alec enarcó las cejas.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Alec, parando en seco. - ¿Por qué?

- Ohhh no sé, si alguien no hubiera desaparecido todo el día…

- Bien, entendí, hablamos cuando llegue.

- Oh claro que vamos a hablar.

Alec rodó los ojos y colgó.

* * *

"_Llegué sana y salva."_

- No, mejor no, suena exagerado.

"_Ya estoy aquí."_

- No, suena muy indiferente.

"_Acabo de llegar a mi casa y quiero decirte que en todo el camino no pude hacer otra cosa que no fuera pensar en ti, quisiera no haberme ido nunca."_

- ¡Por amor a Dios Clary no!

La pelirroja cayó en su cama de espaldas, suspiró y volvió a su teléfono.

"_Hola. C.F"_

**Enviar.**

Dejó el celular a un lado y cerró los ojos. Apenas escuchó el primer timbre del teléfono lo tomó con rapidez.

"_¿Llegaste a casa? J.L"_

Clary no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios.

"_Si, ¿qué tal el castigo? C.F"_

"_Va a ser peor de lo que me esperaba, mis padres están de camino hacia acá. J.L"_

"_¿Y eso es malo? C.F"_

"_Más de lo que te imaginas. J.L"_

"_¿Por qué? C.F"_

"_Te lo explico luego ¿sí? Ahora no puedo, hablamos mañana. J.L"_

"_Ok. C.F"_

Clary hinchó sus mejillas y soltó el celular, frustrada. Odiaba cuando estaba interesada en una conversación y luego la otra persona se iba.

No pudo hacer otra cosa que dar vueltas en su cama la noche entera, hasta que por milagro de los cielos cayó del sueño.

* * *

- Que cara. – se burló Simon, al ver llegar a Clary al salón de clases.

- Cállate. – espetó la chica, sentándose al lado del castaño. Soltó un bufido y apoyó su cara en la mesa. – Muero de sueño, de hambre, de todo.

- No te puedes estar muriendo de cáncer ¿verdad?

Clary le fulminó con la mirada.

- Muy chistoso tú. – masculló ella, incorporándose hasta estar sentada derecha.

- ¿Por qué tan molesta?

Clary suspiró.

- No dormí bien anoche. – respondió la pelirroja. Sacó su libreta y su lápiz, saltó a una página en blanco y comenzó a garabatear en ella. – Solo quiero que acabe este día.

Simon miró preocupado a su amiga.

- Oye hoy podemos quedarnos en mi casa, compré el DVD de Mirai Nikki. – propuso Simon, Clary asintió con pesadez, sin apartar la mirada de su libreta, Simon bufó. - ¿Qué te sucede hoy?

Clary se encogió de hombros.

- No es nada. – mintió ella. La verdad era que Jace no le había escrito más, aún era muy temprano claro, pero no podía evitar sentirse abatida, se volvió hacia su amigo y forzó una sonrisa. – Está bien, vamos luego de clases.

Simon sonrió complacido.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: ¡No me vayan a regañar! Calma a mis bellas amantes de Malec, que este no ha sido más que un pequeño desvío para nuestra pareja, así que no coman ansias, gracias gracias por sus buenos reviews, espero no encontrarme con ninguno ehm malo por este cap. Si quieren que siga rápido espero ver sus comentarios ¡me hacen mucha ilusión! Nos leemos luego n.n**


	12. Chapter 11

- Hola. – masculló un Jace ojeroso, acercándose a la barra de desayuno, Alec e Izzy estaban intentando digerir su comida, Jace se sentó al lado de Alec y miró su plato, un sándwich algo quemado. Suspiró y se lo llevó a la boca, dándole una mordida, giró su rostro para ver a sus hermanos, igual de cabizbajos que él. - ¿Listos para la tortura?

Ellos asintieron sin ganas.

- Todo es su culpa. – se quejó Isabelle.

Jace golpeó la mesa con su puño.

- ¡No me vengas con esa, aquí todos sabemos que toda la culpa es solo tuya! – bramó Jace, Alec posó su mano en el hombro del rubio y éste le miró, Alec negó lentamente con la cabeza y Jace intentó volver a calmarse. – Nuestra vida será un infierno ahora.

Izzy hizo un puchero y siguió comiendo.

- También la culpa es suya. – masculló la chica. Sin mirarles. – Si ni tú ni Alec se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en desaparecer ayer, papá y mamá no estarían de vuelta.

-Isabelle haznos un favor y cállate. – espetó Jace. Alec le fulminó con la mirada y este rodó los ojos. – Alec tiene todo el derecho de ir a dónde quiera, ya tiene dieciocho, en cambio tú eres una simple mocosa.

- ¡Ni que tú fueras un viejo! Solo eres un año mayor que yo. – rebatió ella, frunciendo el ceño.

- Soy un chico Isabelle, es muy distinto.

- ¡Eso es machismo!

- ¡Ya basta! – exclamó Alec, harto. – No deberíamos de pelearnos entre nosotros ahora, ellos llegaran en cualquier momento.

- ¿Crees que Hodge se ponga de su lado? – preguntó Isabelle.

- Por cómo ha estado últimamente, sí. – dijo Jace, se encogió de hombros. – Da igual.

Isabelle suspiró, resignada.

- ¿Cuándo todo comenzó a tornarse tan complicado? – se preguntó Isabelle, en voz alta.

- ¿Para ti? Desde que llegó tu primer período. – comentó Jace.

- ¡Cállate! – vociferó Izzy, colorándose de la vergüenza. Hizo una bola con su servilleta y se la tiró justo en la cara al rubio, éste rió. Isabelle infló sus mejillas.

Alec sonrió ante aquello y se puso de pie, tomando todos los platos sucios y yendo hacia el fregadero.

- ¿Qué les diremos cuando lleguen? – preguntó Isabelle.

- Negarlo todo y hacernos los locos. – propuso Jace.

- Aceptar nuestro error y esperar nuestro castigo. – dijo Alec.

- Inventar otra historia. – sugirió Izzy.

- ¿Por qué no mejor se quedan callados todo el rato hasta que terminemos?

Los tres chicos se giraron para ver a Maryse y Robert Lightwood de pie en la puerta de la cocina. Ambos con cara de póker.

Los muchachos quedaron mudos y tiesos como estatuas, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

- ¡HERMANOOOOSS! – exclamó Max, empujando a sus padres y corriendo a los aludidos, a quién tuvo más cerca fue a Jace, así que se lanzó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Enano. – saludó Jace, abrazándolo de vuelta y revolviendo la espesa cabellera oscura.

Max fue luego hacia Isabelle, abrazándola y besándola en la mejilla y por último a Alec. Luego de la repentina llegada del niño, el ambiente se había aligerado un poco.

Robert se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de todos.

- ¿Podemos ir todos a la biblioteca? – dijo él, más como una orden que como una pregunta.

Los tres chicos se pusieron rectos y comenzaron a marchar mecánicamente bajo la mirada gélida de sus padres.

Hodge estaba esperándoles ya ahí dentro, ensimismado en uno de sus libros. Alzó la mirada cuando la familia entró a la habitación. Los chicos se sentaron en las mismas sillas cuando ven clases.

- Que bueno verles, ¿qué tal el viaje? – saludó Hodge, sonriente.

- Agotador. – suspiró Maryse, se sentó en la primera silla que vio y masajeó sus sienes. – He tenido una migraña desde que llamaste.

Alec y Jace sintieron una punzada de culpa golpeándoles el pecho.

- Un horror, los vuelos estaban colapsados, tuvimos que esperar horas. – gruñó Robert, colocándose tras su esposa y posando sus manos en los hombros de ella, Maryse tomó una de las manos de él con cariño, Robert sonrió levemente, volvió su atención a los muchachos y por último a Max. – Maxwell, ¿por qué no vas a tu habitación a desempacar todo?

Max miró a sus hermanos, tenía tantas cosas que contarles, quería pasar todo el día jugando a las luchas con Jace o hablando un rato con Alec, o hasta podría dejar que Isabelle jugara con su cabello, los había extrañado tanto a todos.

- Max… - dijo de nuevo Robert, esta vez su tono de voz se tornó más autoritario.

- Está bien. – masculló el niño, cabizbajo, le dio un última mirada a los tres adolescentes y salió de la habitación.

Maryse y Robert se fijaron en sus tres hijos. Alec, Jace e Isabelle tragaron saliva, el trío comenzaba a sudar frío del terror y los nervios.

- Bien… - comenzó Maryse, volvió a suspirar, su mirada se posó en Isabelle. - ¿Qué les puedo decir? – sus ojos viajaron de Izzy a Jace, terminando en Alec. – Estoy decepcionada de ustedes.

Isabelle y Alec bajaron la cabeza, Jace fue el único que pudo retener la mirada de su madre.

- ¿Cómo es posible que hicieran tal locura? – exclamó Maryse, Robert apretó con afecto los hombros de ella, intentando relajarla. – Se marchan de noche, a saber dónde…

- Era solo una fiesta. – intervino Jace.

- ¡Qué fiesta, de quién! –exigió saber su madre. Miró a Alec. – Alexander, todo este tiempo te hemos confiado a tus hermanos sin pensarlo dos veces, ¿conoces quién hizo esa fiesta, es buena persona?

Alec lo pensó un poco.

- Sí… es buena gente, o sea… - murmuró Alec.

- Alexander. – pronunció Robert, Alec miró a su padre a los ojos, no conocía a otra persona en el mundo que le provocara tanto miedo como él. – Quiero que nos digas la verdad, nos la debes.

Alec dio un asentimiento.

- Se llama Magnus… Magnus Bane, es un chico normal y sus fiestas son en su apartamento. – explicó el chico, apartó la mirada de su padre y la posó en sus hermanos. Ambos le miraban suplicantes de que no lo echara a perder. – Tienen buena seguridad, no dejan entrar a cualquiera.

- ¿Desde hace cuánto lo conoces? – preguntó su madre.

Alec quedó en blanco, miró a Jace en busca de ayuda.

- Es un viejo amigo de nuestro curso de artes marciales. – mintió Jace.

Robert miró al rubio.

- La pregunta era para tu hermano Jace. – dijo su padre, igual de serio. Volvió hacia Alec. – Sigue.

- Pues como dijo Jace, lo conocemos desde el curso y pues…

- Ustedes no van a ese curso desde hace dos años. – les interpuso Maryse.

- Ehh pues sí, pero nosotros le tenemos en el Facebook y pues… hablamos por ahí ya saben. – farfulló Alec, comenzando a pensar que sus padres no le creían nada.

Maryse suspiró por tercera vez ya.

- Estos jóvenes, no importa en qué parte del mundo estés, se pueden contactar con todos, qué cosas, ¿no Robert? – le dijo Maryse a su esposo, esté asintió. Volvió su atención a sus hijos, un poco más calmada ya. – Pero aún no me cuadra el porqué hicieron todo aquello sin avisarle siquiera a Hodge.

- Es mi culpa. – habló por primera vez Isabelle, los dos muchachos la vieron asombrados, ella se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. – Yo era la que más quería ir, pero sabía que Hodge nunca me iría a dejar salir sola. Jace y Alec no querían ir, pero les rogué que lo hicieran. Entre tanto apuro, se nos olvidó decirle a Hodge.

Isabelle miró a Hodge, esté pudo ver la vergüenza en el semblante de la chica, y dio un asentimiento.

- Lo de ayer… - dijo Maryse. – Ya qué, Jace siempre ha sido así, pero Alexander ¿qué te cuesta decir en dónde estás?

- ¡Estábamos molestos! – exclamó Jace, todos giraron a verle. El rubio se puso de pie.- ¿A cuál adolescente le gusta que lo encarcelen en su casa? Nuestra primera reacción fue esa, somos mayores, sabemos lo que hacemos…

- ¡No, no lo saben! – negó Robert, frunciendo el ceño, Jace le retó con la mirada. – Yo a tu edad me creí igual de listo que tú y cometí varios errores.

- ¡Entonces déjanos cometer los nuestros! – esta vez fue Isabelle la que alzó la voz, levantándose al igual que su hermano.

Los dos chicos miraron a Alec, obligándole a que también dijera su opinión.

- Ustedes nos educaron, deberían de fiarse de todo lo que nos han enseñado. – comenzó el azabache, poniéndose lentamente de pie. Miró a sus hermanos, a Hodge y luego a sus padres. – No somos simples muchachos descarriados, Jace, bueno Jace siempre ha sido temerario.

- Oye. – gruñó el rubio, Alec sonrió.

- Pero deberían confiar más en nosotros, llegamos de esa fiesta sin problemas, Jace y yo llegamos a casa, sanos y sin ningún rasguño. – Alec miró a su madre y luego a su padre. Apretó los labios. – Les pedimos disculpas, de ahora en adelante les avisaremos siempre a dónde vamos y en dónde estamos.

- Lo siento. – dijeron Jace e Isabelle al unísono.

Maryse les miró, resignada, se puso de pie.

- Está bien. – dijo ella, caminó hacia los muchachos y abrió los brazos. – Ya dejemos las discusiones por un rato, no nos saludamos, así que vengan y denme un abrazo.

Isabelle sonrió y se lanzó a los brazos de su madre, Alec les siguió, miró al rubio sin apartarse de su madre y su hermana, Jace se cruzaba de hombros, dándoles la espalda, Alec lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo jaló hacia ellos, Jace les abrazó de mala gana.

- Esto es tan estúpido. – masculló Jace, Alec le revolvió la cabellera risueño y el rubio puso los ojos en blanco. – Hodgeeee ¿no es hora ya de ver clases?

El anciano les miró y luego a Robert.

- Pensé que sus padres querían pasar un poco más de tiempo con ustedes. – dijo Hodge.

- Ahora no. – comentó Maryse, apartándose de los muchachos, traía encima una cara de malestar. – No aguanto el dolor de cabeza, iré a dormir un buen rato, Robert toma las maletas y subelas, quiero ordenarlo todo.

Maryse besó a sus tres hijos y luego salió. Los muchachos luego vieron a su padre.

- Aunque su madre se haya conformado con su discurso, yo no. – dijo este. Los chicos le miraron, abatidos. – Nadie saldrá por tres semanas, no me importa a dónde vayan ni con quién, solo podrán salir con su madre o conmigo y nada más que de compras.

Isabelle bajó los hombros, derrotada, Jace le mordió la lengua para no rebatirle a su padre y Alec asintió obediente.

- Puedes comenzar con la clase ya. – concedió Robert, mirando a Hodge, el anciano a sintió. Sin decir más, se marchó de la habitación.

* * *

- Es el mejor anime que he visto hasta ahora. – dijo Simon, mientras apagaba la televisión.

- Porque tú eres un fanático del gore. – masculló Clary, tomando uno de los comics del castaño que estaban regados en el suelo. – Ese final me ha dejado cortada, más le vale tener segunda temporada.

- De seguro que la tendrá, ¡ha estado buenísimo todo! Por un momento pensé que iría a romper la pantalla del estrés. – exclamó Simon, mientras rebuscaba en la estantería de DVD's - ¿Quieres ver algo más?

Clary hizo un sonido con su garganta de negación sin apartar la vista del comic.

Simon se giró hacia su amiga, y quedó viéndole.

- ¿Puedes decirme ya qué te sucede? – insistió él.

Clary apartó la revista y lo observó serena.

- ¿Por qué tendría que sucederme algo? – dijo la pelirroja. Una competencia de miradas dio inicio entre ellos, hasta el celular de Clary empezó a sonar, rompió la conexión entre ellos y se fijó en su móvil, el nombre de Jace aparecía en la llamada entrante, mostró una pequeña sonrisa y se puso de pie. – Ya vengo.

Clary salió de la habitación y entró al baño.

- Hola. – dijo ella al contestar la llamada.

- Siento no haberte escrito en toda la mañana. –habló Jace.

Clary ahogo una risilla y se mantuvo seria.

- Uhmm… - masculló ella.

Jace palideció.

- Han pasado muchas cosas desde que mis padres llegaron, podría ir a explicarte pero…

- Pero. – repitió Clary.

- Estoy castigado por tres semanas.

Clary hizo una mueca.

- ¿En serio? ¿Tú nada más?

- No, también Alec e Izzy, es obvio.

- Uhm… bueno, entonces, ¿no nos veremos por tres semanas? – cuestionó la pelirroja.

Jace suspiró.

- A menos que me quieras visitar.

Clary enarcó las cejas.

- ¿Puedes tener visitas?

- Nadie me dijo que no.

Clary rió.

- Siempre quieres salirte con la tuya ¿no?

Jace rió.

- ¿Tiene eso algo de malo? – preguntó él.

- No. – dijo ella, con una sonrisa en sus labios. – Entonces, ¿quieres que vaya para allá?

- Sí.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Te diría que ya mismo, pero estaría pareciendo muy emocionado.

- ¿Y no puedes parecerlo?

-Me quitaría estilo.

Clary rodó los ojos y rió.

- Ya salgo para allá.

Jace sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Nos vemos en el invernadero. – acordó Jace.

- Bien. – y colgó. Apretó el celular contra su pecho sonriente, se dio una mirada al espejo y abrió la puerta del baño, Simon cayó frente a ella. - ¡Simon?

- Ah… hola. – dijo este, avergonzado.

Clary frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Estabas espiando? – cuestionó ella.

- Uhm, yo no diría espiar… - masculló él.

- ¿A no? – Clary alzó una ceja, puso los ojos en blanco. – No importa, ya me voy.

Simon se hizo a un lado y dejó salir a su amiga.

- ¿A dónde?

Clary se volvió hacia él. Se lo pensó un momento.

- Veré a Jace. – murmuró, sonrojándose.

Simon quedó mudo.

- ¿A Jace? – dijo él.

Clary asintió.

- Luego te cuento ¿sí? – dicho eso, se acercó al castaño, depositó un corto beso en su mejilla, fue a la habitación de este y tomó su bolso, colgándoselo al hombro. – Hablamos luego.

Simon quedó quieto en donde estaba, observó a Clary hasta que se perdió de vista. Se dejó caer en el suelo y pegó la parte trasera de su cabeza contra la pared.


End file.
